Samcedes shorts
by chicgeekitten
Summary: so, I've written a few drabbles, one shots, ficlets, etc lol and they are all here. they're in no particular order. enjoy!
1. Superman Vs Batman

In this small one shot sam and mercedes aren't back together yet. Mercedes goes to visit kurt and of course runs into sam.

Mercedes was waiting for Kurt to get ready. They had a date the mall and they hod tons of ground to cover. Mercedes shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Kurt I give you 10 mins. How hard can it possibly take to get ready?"

"Beauty takes time. Would you like to be the pot or the kettle?" Kurt shouted back.

Mercedes grunted. He was right she makes him all the time.

"Fine. Just hurry up!"

Up the stairs from the basement, mercedes heard someone make their way to the living room.

"Crap…Sam" she said to herself.

She looked around the room and tried to look as calm as possible but not before fixing her hair and dress.

"Hey, I heard you from downstairs" sam said smiling at mercedes trying to act uninterested.

Sam has come up the stairs wearing a black tank top and basketball shorts. Of course he would. Sam's major mission in life was to torture Mercedes. To be fair, sam thought the same of her. She was wearing a cute purple dress with a black cardigan and boots. As always, she looked phenomenal.

"Oh hey sam" mercedes said pretending to read a magazine

"I see you're into cars now" sam said

"What?"

Sam pointed at the magazine in her hand

"Cars. You're reading the latest isue of hot rod"

"Oh. Yeah. Love cars."

"Really? What do you think of the new challenger?" Sam grinned wickedly

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Its pretty kick ass." She said trying to play a good game

Sam laughed. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Its so hot in the basement, I came for something to drink. Would you like anything?"

"Uh, sure water's fine. So what are you doing home on a Saturday?" Mercedes figured she could be more friendly

"Cleaning. Haven't really had the time to organize my comics." Sam grinned handing her a glass of water.

"Why, are you going to ask me out or something?" He added smirking.

Mercedes laughed. Sam evans played a good game.

"That's all up to kurt. I don't think you can keep up with two divas"

"Try me" sam said leaning in.

Mercedes stepped back.

" uhh so stil fixated on superman?"

"Not this again" sam rolled his eyes.

Mercedes laughed "what? All I said was that batman was better" she grinned

"I'm not having this arguement" sam said all serious

It tok everything in mercedes not to laugh at sam right now. He took superman seriously.

"You know batman is better, boy there is no arguement"

"Superman has powers. That's it arguement over" sam said moving his head side by side with sass.

Mercedes chuckles "you did not just give me sam sass. Okay that's what makes batman better…he relies on pure intellect. Wayne's got a brain…remember?"

"Superman's pretty smart too. He was insanley smart in school and he was always one step ahead" he felt it, he was going to lose…..again

"Oh really? I bet that was one more of his alien powers. Bruce was naturally smart. He's like chuck norris in tights. Give it up!"

"Right, because batman could knock out the man of steel…oh wait he can't unles he has a kryptonite fist" sam laughed.

"Precisely my point. He needs kryptonite to knock him out…he has weaknesses. Lame if you ask me. For an alien. He's lame. Batman might have his vulnerabilites but that's because he's human…making him far superior" mercedes said drinking her water

"Superman can fight like a boss"

"Batman had to earn his fighting skills. Someone just went "here, now you can fight" to clark kent. Yep, bruce is better"

"Superman got the girl"

Mercedes laughed

"Really? Batman did too…several girls."

"But he married the one he loved" sam said leaning in closer

Mercedes gulped

"Batman…is only human so he made mistakes. He was flawed but that's what made him great…"

"You're right. People make mistakes. Stupid ones at that" sam said running his fingers through her hair

Mercedes closed her eyes.

"Yeah. Sometimes they do things that might hurt other people but its only. Because they love them." She said softly

"And humans should be more understanding of eachother and not make them feel bad for looking after their own good. But humans should stop dwelling in mistakes and embrace what they have in front of them" he responded cupping her cheek

"Before its too late…" mercedes added

"Exactly" sam said smiling. The two had nothing in between them and sam moved his face in towards mercedes

He cupped her cheeks gently.

"Its been too long, Cede"

"Too long" she responded

Sams heart was racing and so was mercedes'. He finally went in and stole a kiss. The two held the kiss until sam made a move to tug at mercedes' bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth inviting him in and he politely accepted.

"You know, I always settle on my first outfit….whoa" kurt said catching his two friends in action "this is surprising yet not so much" he cocked his head

Mercedes and sam pulled away

"We were just talking about the differences between batman and superman" sam said

"And who's better" mercedes added nervously

"Oh yeah, superhero debates always get me in the mood. I get it." Kurt said sarcastically. "Sam, why don't you come with us? Mercedes is getting a whole new wardrobe. Might of interest to you" kurt said snarkily

Mercedes shot him a look. If looks could kill, kurt would be in a bodybag.

Kurt laughed. "Ten mins sam. Go"

Sam smiled "see? I knew he'd be ok with me tagging along"

Sam marched to the basement to change.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked her friend

"Don't you want your boyfriend to hang out with us? After all the times I tortured you with Blaine. Its only fair" kurt said completely serious

"He's not my…" mercedes started

"Oh honey just give it up. Its getting old. And fix your hair. Post make out hair is not a good look for you" kurt giggled.

10 mins later sam came up ready to shop

"Punctual" kurt said

"Yeah, that's why I like him" mercedes laughed

"Oh don't give him sass…ms. I need an hour" Sam and kurt laughed.

"Like you complain." Mercedes responded

"You're right. I'm not even arguing that" sam responded The three laughed.

"By the way, batman wins…no contest" kurt winked at mercedes

Sam groaned and side-eyed his friend and his….girlfriend?


	2. Cuckoo for cocoa puffs!

It has been 7 weeks since Mercedes sang to me in the choir room. Things were definitely awkward between us but its obvious how in love we are with eachother . When she isn't looking, I'm fixated on her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her legs, her body. I think I'm going to die. As a matter of fact, I'm convinced Mercedes is trying to give me a heart attack. As days pass, Mercedes just grows sexier and sexier and it's starting to mess with my head…no pun intended. Today was no exception. It was senior class picture day and she was wearing a sweetheart cut black dress with red heels. She looked fantastic. Mercedes and I never went past second base but that was a mutual agreement. We both decided it was best we'd wait until we were both ready. Yes, I Sam Evans am a virgin. A hormonal mess. I'm pretty convinced though, that by looking at her amazing body, I have lost my virginity. And the way her hair bounces right above her chest…

"_Sam, close your mouth"_ Puck nudged his friend as they waited online to get their picture taken. Mercedes was on the line parallel to theirs, talking with Tina.

"_oh. Sorry."_Sam said.

Puck laughed and started talking about school lunch or was he talking about college applications? I really don't know what's going. On. Damn you Mercedes. I never really got far with anyone. Quinn didn't really let me touch her that much. It wasn't part of our arrangement and Santana…well, she let me touch her boobs once. That was the most unexciting moment of my life. Don't get me wrong, Santana is gorg but she started crying when I did telling me how much she lovedBrittany. That's when I pretty much knew I was stuck in yet another arrangement.

With Mercedes, things were different. They were spontaneous, amazing, thrilling. Two weeks well into our relationship last summer and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We weren't just two hormonal teenagers. She meant more to me than that. We were just so in sync, so into each other, it was almost magical. I sound like a dork, right?

Well, then the next thing I'm going to say will probably convince you that I am. I nicknamed her…umm well, her breasts. I'm totally smiling foolishly right now. Okay, focus. I nicknamed them coca puffs. Yeah, laugh now but my girl loved it. She wouldn't stop …mmm. It was an inside joke. I would say "I'm cuckoo for coca puffs" and we'd both laugh. We couldn't even look at the cereal without bursting into inhumane laughter. (sighing) that was such an amazing summer.

Sam smiled at Mercedes and waved. She smiled coquettishly and looked away. Little did Sam know that Mercedes thought he looked fine as hell.

Oh my God! Maybe a summer memory would put a smile on that face! I'm such a genius!

Sam pulled out his phone and text "I'm cuckoo for cocoa puffs"

He heard a ding which was odd since Mercedes didn't even look at her phone.

_"**Sam, honey, I thought you hate that cereal? You better send me a senior picture! Love,mom" **_

I am mortified. I must have clicked on "mom" and not "Mercedes". I'm sure im all shades of red. Oh no! She's looking at me and laughing. I'm going to have to explain this to her later. She's so fucking beautiful. Focus, Sam.

_"**Mercedes Evans?" **_

Sam arched his eyebrows and did a double take. Him and Mercedes looked at eachother and laughed.

_"**It's Mercedes Jones" **_Mercedes laughed correcting the photographer.

_"**oh my gosh, I'm so sorry young lady. I saw your name and the boy that's next "sam Evans" and I left my glasses at home. I guess I mixed your names!" **_

Sam laughed and took out his phone.

_"**see? Even the photographer ships us together ;)"**_

This time he made sure Mercedes got that text.

Look at her reading my text and giggling. We'll be back together in no time!


	3. Puck and Mercedes visit Quinn

an anon requested a puckcedes friendship talking about their feelings towards Quinn and Sam.

Here you go: enjoy it! Feedback is my crack! ;)

Mercedes approached her friend. He was sitting next to Quinn nodding off.

"Puck? Why don't you go home? I can take it from here" She asked softly.

"I'm not leaving her side. I have to be here when she wakes up" He answered staring tenderly at Quinn

"Puck, you haven't slept and you said so yourself you worked overtime cleaning the pool at that condo. You look exhausted." Mercedes said pulling a chair next to Puck.

"Mercedes, I'm fine. I don't need to sleep. You know that I need to be here when she wakes up" Puck repeated.

Mercedes sighed and took Puck's hand in hers. "Why are you so determined to be here when she wakes up? You can tell me."

"Because I want to be the first face she sees. I want to tell her that I love her." He said genuinely. "She's going to wake up soon. I can feel it"

"Then, I'll wait here with you." Mercedes said

Puck sat back and watched Quinn.

"Funny, last time we were both sitting next to a hospital bed with Quinn she was screaming her lungs out. And now, she's so quiet" Puck said.

Mercedes looked at her friend. This was the most she's heard out him in a long time. Quinn managed to do that to him. She had known his feelings for Quinn had resurfaced long BeforeShelbycame along. Puck just wasn't good with words. Right now, even with his eyes, he was telling her four years worth of angst and love.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked turning to look at Mercedes.

"I believe in lust at first sight" Mercedes answered

"you never just saw someone and …your heart just stops because you're trying to take in that moment?" He asked almost pleading for a yes.

"Noah Puckerman…this is a side of you I've never seen before" Mercedes said smiling at her friends

"Please, Mercedes. Answer me"

Mercedes sighed. "yes. The first time I saw Sam. Our eyes met. He smiled at me and I had no idea he was even smiling at me but when I realized he was, I felt little butterflies" She giggled. "crazy, right? Considering he went off and dated our Quinnie here" She laughed.

Puck laughed at studied his friend's face.

"He asked a million questions about you that day." Puck said without hesitation

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam. He asked about you. "Who's the pretty girl with the hat?"

"He asked about…me?" Mercedes said confused.

Puck sighed. "Sam and Finn will kill me for this

"Sam was really interested in you. The moment he saw you he wanted to know more. Finn caught on to this but him and Rachel has other plans. They had this whole crazy plan of setting him and Quinn up, get them to duet together all for the sake of getting Sam into the glee club. Yes, Sam had seen Quinn and thought she was cute but he saw you first and I guess Sam wanted to be all popular that he just buried you somewhere deep down inside." Puck breathed in. "Wow, that feels so good"

"puck? Are you sure about what you're telling me? That's crazy on all kinds of levels" she asked.

"Yes. And Quinn went along because she really wanted to raise her popularity and what better person to do that then with McKinley's new golden boy" Puck said almost bitterly.

Mercedes didn't know what to think.

"I don't regret telling you because life is too short for regrets. If Quinn never wakes up, she will never know how I feel about her and I don't know how I feel about that" Puck said breaking all his walls down. "I just…I don't want to be a loser for the rest of my life. Everyone thinks I'm so stupid" He said covering his eyes.

Mercedes touched his shoulder "I never thought you were stupid, Puck. Never. I want you to do amazing things. You deserve just as much as any one of us"

"I want to do great things with _her." _Puck said looking over to Quinn.

"And you will. She's going to wake up and you're going to tell her how much you love her. Life's too short to miss out on love" She said not realizing the words she was preaching.

Puck smiled, walked over to the table next to Quinn where Mercedes had placed her phone and started to use it.

"Puck, what are you doing with my phone?" She asked sternly

"Texting Sam. Asking him out for dinner." Puck said, his eyes glued to her phone.

"But…that's MY phone" she said confused.

"That's kind of the point" Puck grinned

Mercedes looked on in complete awe

"Oh look at that he says he'd love to and has been waiting for this moment" Puck smiled.

"my work is done here"

"I'm going to kill you" Mercedes said.

"wear something nice. I have feeling it's going to be great dinner" Puck smiled and went over to this the woman of his dreams and sat beside her again.

"Maybe one day the four of us could go somewhere" He said kissing Quinn's hand tenderly.

Mercedes smiled and took her phone from Puck. He didn't say much but when he did, he was a genius. She was convinced.


	4. Mercedes bargains for a comic book

Mercedes:

[angrily] you said $300. This diamond bracelet is worth way more than that.

Comic book store clerk:

listen, kid I need cash or its not deal.

Mercedes:

[tearing up] please mister, its all I have. I need that comic book.

Cbsc:

this is batman vs. Superman kid. Please don't cry. I can't see a girl cry

Mercedes:

[bawling] I just need this comic so bad.

Cbsc:

[growing more and more uncomfortable] listen, kid stop fine I'll take the bracelet.

Mercedes:

[wiping her tears] really?

Cbsc:

yeah just please don't cry.

Mercedes:

[sniffling] this means so much to me. Sam is going to flip.

Cbsc:

who's this sam fella?

Mercedes:

my ex boyfriend. He fought for me for too long, now its time I do the same.

Cbsc:

well, if a girl in high school went to extreme measures to get me this comic, id take her back in an instant.

Mercedes:

[smiling] I want more then just be taken back, I want him to know I'm willing to fight for us too.

Cbsc:

[sealing the comic in plastic and handing it to mercedes] well, he's gonna flip when he see's this

Mercedes:

[smiling] can I show you something? I think you'd appreciate it

Cbsc:

sure

Mercedes had a bag and she pulled out a rectangular frame

Mercedes:

he drew it. Its his own creation. He lives in my best friends house. I had him sneak into his room and steal it [giggling] I had it framed for him.

Cbsc:

shoot, if you were 5 years older, id snatch you up myself. Your boyfriend is very talented

Mercedes:

[blushing] that feels so nice. Referring to him as my boyfriend. He really is going to flip isn't he?

Cbsc:

and you two will be together again. If not, come back in 5 years

The clerk winked at mercedes and she blushed leaving the store. She walked to her car and climbed in. Next stop, finn and kurt's. She was ready reunite with the love of her life.


	5. Mercedes' inner thoughts

enjoy

The set up: Mercedes is sitting in her room, reflecting on Quinn's accident and going through memories.

Mercedes' inner monologue

I miss her. I miss her smile, the way she would drop truth bombs in class, the fact that she'd always flash me a smile and we'd fangirl over The Hunger Games and Hot Chelle Rae. I need Quinn to wake up because living without her isn't going to be an option for me. I wish I had the chance to tell her how much she meant to me. How I wish we could be closer like we were when she stayed in my house. How my parents saw her as a daughter. How at church, I'd look to her when I sang so I wouldn't get stage fright. Yes, believe it or not, this diva has stage fright. Don't judge me! I might not ever get the chance to see that sweet smile again and it breaks my heart every day. I've managed to lose two of the most important people in my life. All this fate and destiny crap can just kiss my ass because I don't get it right now. How is Quinn destined to be in that bed, connected to all those machines, unable to speak to anyone, unable to dance with me in class, unable to yell at me for glancing over to Sam and telling me to grow another layer of skin. We were eachother's safety net. Now I have no one. Kurt traded me in for Rachel, Santana and Brittany are inseparable, Tina is too busy at the dance school with Mike and that leaves me alone, in my room staring at this box full of memories. Wait, this isn't my soul sister memory box. I must have picked up the wrong one. What's in here anyway? Movie ticket stubs, an all access bracelet to the state fair…This is my Sam box. Well Mercedes, you've cried enough in the last four days, going through this box can't be all too bad. The state fair was wonderful. It was our first real date. Sam was so nervous. It was adorable. He got me a single rose. He was so sad about it too! Telling me he couldn't afford a full dozen and I grabbed his cheek and told him it was perfect. Because it was. No one had ever gotten me anything nearly as romantic. And Sam was such a romantic. He was everything. You know the kind of boy you dream about, write about and squeal about? The ones that only exist in movies? That was Sam. Holding doors, lending me his jacket when it got cold, holding my hand every chance he got, not pushing anything I wasn't ready for, and kissing me at the right time. It was at the state fair that I had my first real kiss. We were about to go on the tilt-a-whirl and I was freaking out. I don't do well with rides that spin but Sam, being a gentleman and all, promised me I would be okay and I could cling on to him if I had to. Of course I laughed it off and told him I wasn't scared of anything. I tried to brave it out, climbed on the ride and he sat next to me, holding my hand, and putting his arm around me. It had been the closest we were since our slow dance at Prom. My hands were sweaty as were his and as the ride started, he took my hand and put it up to his chest. It was beating insanely fast and naturally, I worried. Shame on me, right? I was worried he was having a heart attack before the ride even started and I insisted we get off at that very moment. He, of course laughed at me and reassured me the ride had no effect on his heart. It was then that I fell in love with Sam Evans. He took is other hand, covered the hand that I already had placed on his chest and told me that his heart was beating for me. That had turned him into a blubbering fool since prom and that if he didn't kiss me at that very moment, he would never forgive himself. Before I could open my mouth to grant him permission, his lips crushed against mine. Slowly at first and then as if my lips were meant to touch his always, they moved expertly with his. It was perfect. He moved his hands to cup my cheeks and I was trying to gasp for air when his tongue entered my mouth. I swear when his tongue touched mine, I blacked out for a few seconds. The sensation of his breath against mine was enough to send me to the clouds. I was in trouble because I couldn't see myself parting from his lips ever. That is, until the ride stopped. The operator had to clear his throat to get our attention and we both chuckled. Of course, we finished our session on the bench in front of the candied apple vendor. Half an hour in and the world stopped for us. Nothing mattered, not even our curfews that were creeping up on us. But that was our summer romance, short lived but it felt like we were together forever. My lips were meant to kiss Sam's. These lips were always his. And now here I am, crying again. Mercedes Jones, get a hold of yourself.

Quinn would smack me right now. Or would she tell me to fight for him? Tell him how I feel? What if that were Sam in that accident? What if it were me? We would have never had the chance to stop the world again….and I really really want to put a stopper on time. Sam was my forever and I was letting him go. I couldn't live with myself if that were Sam and I don't even want to think about Sam never being able to move on if that were me.

I need to make things right and I know two people who could help me.

Mercedes Jones, I forgive you, now go get your man.


	6. Quinn confronts Sam

_another fic request! this is a "deleted scene" after Mercedes sand IWALY to Sam. enjoy! leave your feedback!_

Quinn stood up angrily "I've got this" she whispered to her classmates before she marched out the door.

Mercedes practically collapsed, holding on to the piano behind her. Finn leaped out of his chair, ran to her and put his arm around her. "I've got you. It's okay. Shhh" He said softly placing her head on his chest. Something automatically went off in his heart when he saw the usual put together diva falter in front of everyone.

"Mercedes, are you alright?" Mr. Schue asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Nothing I can't fix" Santana said with revenge in her eyes. "Damn that guppy lips. He thinks he can just walk into McKinley like he owns the place"

"I'm okay. I just didn't expect him to walk away like that. Am I doing the wrong thing?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll go get Emma. She might be able to help" Mr. Schue said softly as he left the classroom.

"Mercedes? You're not doing the wrong thing. I admire your strength. I think all of us could learn something from you" Tina said to her friend.

"I agree with Tina. It takes a certain type of person to take blame for their actions" Rachel said in a guilty tone. "You're wonderful Mercedes. Sam should feel proud to have someone like you in his life"

"Mercedes? I think you're amazing. Don't blame yourself for what happened with Shane" Finn said massaging the back of her head as she wept on his chest. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Sam just needs to think about everything. He'll understand soon enough"

Mercedes kept sobbing but felt a nostalgic comfort in Finn's arms. She didn't realize how much she missed having actual friends until that very moment. The beginning of her senior year had been awful. Everyone was too involved in their own drama to even notice how much she was drifting away. Enough to run off and create a group of her own just so she can feel validated. When Sam came back, she not only got the man she loved back in Lima, she got her best friend. And for a brief second, she almost lost everything, again. Until Finn caught her before she fell.

Her friends all stood around her, Santana grabbing her free hand, Finn embracing her and Tina tucking the strands of rogue hair behind her ear.

Quinn was furious. No one messed with her best friend. She didn't care how good of a friend Sam Evans was to her; all bets were off when it came to Mercedes Jones.

"Evans!" She shouted after the boy as he ran away, picking up his pace. "You don't get to do that!" She shouted again.

"Leave me alone Quinn" He said without looking back.

"That's not how this works!" Quinn said finally catching up to him as he made a stop at his locker.

Sam angrily started pulling down the many photos he had of Mercedes. "Just go away, Quinn. Please" He said trying not to cry more than he already had.

Quinn realized what he was doing and without hesitation she furiously slammed his locker shut, just missing his fingers.

"Are you crazy?" Sam said bringing his hand to his chest. "You almost jammed my fingers!"

"You're lucky that wasn't your head!" Quinn said, her eyes turning a dark grey. They had a tendency of doing that when she was enraged and Sam Evans knew those eyes well.

Sam breathed in "What do you want?"

"I want you to get off your little high horse, walk back in there and apologize to Mercedes. She's in there crying! She's in Finn's arms, instead of yours! How dare you Sam? You don't get to walk away! Stop being unfair!" Quinn was yelling loud enough for everyone in the hallway to stop and stare.

"You're making a scene, Quinn" Sam said in a low tone.

"Oh? Really? Says the king of making scenes?" Quinn said refusing to lower her voice.

"Did you really think that you could just come back to McKinley and get everything your way? Mercedes is a person you know. And a great person at that." Quinn paused and sighed "She didn't run back to you because she has guilt. Something we could _all _take lessons in, Sam Evans. She obviously loves you and needs time before she's ready to do that openly. If you love her as much as you claim you do, then you wait for her, until she's ready!" Quinn said grabbing the picture he had in his hand. She shoved it into his face. "Look at her! How can you stand it? Knowing she's a few doors down, crying…over you!" Quinn yelled.

Sam took the picture back and stared at it lovingly "I really love her, Quinn" He said finally breaking down.

"I know you big dope. That's why you have to go back there and apologize before Santana comes out here and makes sure she finishes what I started" Quinn said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"This too shall pass, Sam. You need to be strong for her. There is no doubt in mind you two will be back together in no time. Did you hear her sing that song? She sang it to you. I've known Mercedes a little longer than you and we've shared many things together. I've seen her cry, I've seen her break down and I know she wouldn't stand in front of a classroom of her friends singing a song about just any guy." Quinn said softly glaring at the people who were now too involved in their conversation.

The onlookers caught the hint and made their way to their destinations.

Sam banged his forehead against his locker, turned to face Quinn and started bawling "I messed things up. I shouldn't have kissed her! I should have never left! We'd be together 8 months! 8 months! And now we're both graduating. I can't even think about losing her again!" Sam said

Quinn looked around uncomfortably. "Sam, please don't cry. Look, it's all in the past now. Things will get better. We have four months until graduation, that's enough time to patch things up. And it doesn't have to be over after that." Quinn said trying to comfort her friend.

"I gave her a Valentine's day present. I had something else to tell her but I didn't get a chance to" Sam took an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Quinn. "We made plans last summer to go to school in L.A. She helped me narrow down schools. I figured for my first two years, I'd go to a smaller school. She was going to apply to UCLA and I would apply to Santa Monica. Well, I kept my end of the bargain. I don't know if she did too, I mean with Shane and all…"

Quinn was skimming through the letter, stopped and looked at Sam "SAM! This is incredible! A full scholarship in Digital Art-2 dimensional design? I didn't even know you liked art!" She said proudly.

"Mercedes helped me write a good essay during the summer. They were holding a competition. I sent it out and then sent out my application in November when I came back. I never expected to get in let alone get a scholarship."

"you have to tell her!" Quinn said happily "you have no idea how important it is that she knows this!" She tucked the letter in her book bag. "Come on! Let's tell her!" She grabbed Sam's hand and started dragging him.

"Quinn, wait. But what if she didn't apply to UCLA? I mean you said so yourself when I came back, she probably wanted to go to Ohio State with Shane"

Quinn stopped and smirked "Sam Evans, this is perfect! I know for a fact that Mercedes applied to one school and one school only. UCLA. I also happen to know she has an audition for the music department in 2 weeks. She got in." Quinn said smiling.

"What? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Sam said, his heart fluttering.

"She didn't think anyone would care. Everyone's been acting all selfish lately. I don't think she found the right time to do it. She told me over the phone a few days ago. She wanted to tell you too but she told me she was hesitant. She never elaborated on why and now I know. She was waiting to see if you ever got your letter!" Quinn said. "See? She never broke her promise. Even back in October when those admission essays were due, she still put UCLA as her school of interest. Even when you weren't here. Even when she tried to convince herself you were 'So june'. Don't you get it Sam? It was always you." Quinn grabbed his hand again and they both started walking toward the choir room.

Quinn went into her book bag, found the letter Sam had given her and walked in waving it in her hand. Sam walked behind her, searching the room for Mercedes and smiling when he saw her sitting next to Finn.

"I know that this has been an emotional day" Quinn started. "But my two best friends got their acceptance letters for the fall!" Quinn said happily.

Mercedes eyes opened widely as Quinn kept talking. "Quinn, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm celebrating your accomplishments Mercedes. You deserve to be validated." Quinn said. "Mercedes got accepted into UCLA. Freshman Honors classes. Her audition for the music department is in two weeks. I believe a congratulations is in order"

The whole room gasped in unison, turned to Mercedes and almost trampled her with hugs and kisses.

"Mercy, why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked with a tone of disappointment.

"I don't know. I was waiting for the right time, I guess" Mercedes said under the group hug.

Everyone separated and Quinn and Sam were standing before Mercedes.

"You're the most talented person I know. You're going to do amazing things, Mercedes" Quinn said opening her arms to her friend. Mercedes stood up, walked over to Quinn and hugged her tightly. She looked over to Sam who was grinning at her and she flashed him a smile. Sam whispered to her "I'm sorry" and she whispered back "me too".

Quinn broke the embrace and placed Mercedes' hand in Sam's. Mercedes looked at Quinn who was smiling at the both of them.

"I said my two best friends" Quinn whispered.

Mercedes looked over to Sam. "What is she talking about?" Sam didn't let go of Mercedes hand and started to open his mouth to speak.

"I swear guppy lips, if you say something stupid, I have a fist with your name on it" Santana said kissing her fist.

Sam chuckled. "No, actually I was hoping to talk to Mercedes about the little scene I caused…alone" He told his friends.

With that everyone stood up and started walking away.

"But not before I tell you guys I got into the college of Santa Monica." Sam said smiling and looking at Mercedes "I kept my promise" He told her.

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam had remembered their talk after all these months, even when they weren't together. "I was thinking, if we couldn't be together in Lima, we'd at least be together in California"

With that, Mercedes eyes filled with tears of joy. All their friends hugged the both of them again with excitement.

"You picked a school close to UCLA? For Cede?" Sugar beamed. "You guys are the cutest non-couple ever!" She shrieked and hugged them both.

"Sam, tell them the other part" Quinn said as if she was looking upon her two children who had just won student of the month or something.

Mercedes looked at Sam again "What other part?"

"I got the scholarship, Mercy. The one you helped me apply for. I got it. I don't have to pay a thing!" Sam said, this time his eyes getting watery.

"Look at that! My brotha has a brain!" Puck said messing up Sam's hair.

Sam laughed "I owe it all to Mercedes. She's incredible" Sam said looking at his Mercedes. "Congratulations on UCLA" he added

"Congratulations on Santa Monica" She replied.

They both smiled at each other, still holding hands.

"Alright guys, we need to get ready for Sugar's party!" Quinn announced.

With that, everyone gather their things and left.

"Maybe I should start" Sam said

"This isn't forever, Sam. I don't want anyone else but you" She added.

"I know. I was a huge jerk and I know that now." Sam said grabbing her waist and bringing her closer. "For you, I'll wait forever. At least we have California"

"I think my mind should be cleared away before California" Mercedes giggled "After all, I need my senior prom date" She smiled.

Sam laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I will never walk out on your again. I promise you." Sam said softly.

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you for St. Valentine. I put him in my locker, next to the picture we took at the state fair"

"You're welcome. Thank you for not throwing it away!"

"Are you kidding? When you're a famous artist, I can sell that for a good price!"

Sam gave her his best "Girl! Stop!" look and she giggled.

The two burst out into laughter and Sam brought Mercedes into a tight hug.

"I missed this"

"Me too" She replied

The two hugged until the bell rang.


	7. The Missing Script

Mercedes rang the hummel-hudson home doorbell.

Burt: mercedes, how nice to see you sweetheart. Kurt's out with Blain. Were you two supposed to meet?

Mercedes: uh no sir. I was kinda hoping to speak to Sam.

Burt: sam? Sure. I'll go get him for you. Why don't you come in?

Mercedes: oh no sir id rather wait out here.

Burt: very well.

Burt went back inside and mercedes heard him shout out "sam" She saw sam come to the living room and to the front door.

Sam: Mercedes…hey

Mercedes froze for what felt like hours and finally spoke

Mercedes: hey Sam. I know you're not talking to me but I really wanted to give you this. [She handed him a letter sized envelope]

Sam: what is it?

Mercedes: read it

Sam noticed the letter was addressed to him but it had mercedes address. He also noticed it had been opened already and he took out the letter inside.

Sam: its from uptown comics. "Dear mr. Evans, we got your submission for our amateur comic illustrator contest. Your essay on catwoman and batman was impressive. Your illustration is remarkable for someone your age. We would like to congratulate you for you have won first prize in our search. As mentioned in the rules and regulations, grand prize winners win $10,000, a scholarship for college and a special spread in wizard magazine. We will be holding a special ceremony to honor you and your talents. Enclosed are four tickets…

Sam didn't finish. His hands were shaking.

Sam: mercy…you…

Mercedes: I had to. I had to submit it. You are so talented sam. I did in july after you left. I didn't have a forward address so I used mine. [Laughing] I couldn't believ my eyes when this came in the mail. [Crying] I am so proud of you sam.

Sam: you did this for me?

Mercedes: [smiling] yes.

Sam: why?

Mercedes: because…I loved….I LOVE you sam

Mercedes started bawling

Mercedes: and I don't want to lose you. I just want things to be like they were last summer

Sam was still processing everything. He had al this good news and the possibility of getting his girl back all in one shot. It was almost too much to handle at once.

Sam: mercy. I love you too. I…owe you my life. $10,000! A full scholarship

Mercedes: to anywhere you want.

Sam embraced mercedes and kissed her passionately. It had been 7 weeks since she sang to him in the choir room. He had waited for this moment for too long.

Sam: I want to do this right. I want us to be alright

Mercedes: me too.

Sam: mercedes jones, would you be my date to my awards ceremony?

Mercedes laughed

Mercedes: only if you do me the honor of going with me and my parents to my college open house [grinning widely]

Sam's eyes brightened

Sam: you got in?

Mercedes: UCLA freshmen honors classes.

Sam: oh babe! [He planted another kiss on her soft lips] of course I'll go. I hear UCLA has a pretty good art program

Mercedes smiled

Mercedes: they're still taking applications for the fall.

Sam smiled back at her

Sam: I missed you so much

Mercedes: I missed you more…

The two hugged as tears of joy flooded their eyes

Sam: you have to tell my mom and dad…

Mercedes: me?

Sam: yeah, they missed you just as much as I did

Sam kissed his girlfriend all over her face and she giggled. The two were finally happy together


	8. When Sam left

"He's gone" Mercedes said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mercy" Quinn pulled her friend and embraced her.

Mercedes buried her face into Quinn's hair and sobbed.

Quinned rubbed the back of her friend's head

"shh! it's okay. Hey, at least you told him you loved him!" Quinn said trying to encourage her friend. "And if I was right, he said it back. And the two of you can see eachother on Christmas break!"

Mercedes started to sob even harder and Quinn pulled away, placing her hands on Mercedes' shoulders

"He did say it back right?" Quinn asked her friend, desperate for an answer. Mercedes was crying uncontrollably now. "MERCY! THAT JERK! I'm driving after that moving truck and I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" Quinn said marching to her car, crying.

"Quinnie! Wait!" Mercedes said wiping away her tears

Quinn stopped and turned around.

"NO! I'm not going to let Sam Evans, walk into your life, preposition sex the day before he has to leave, you say you're not ready and you decide to tell him you love him and he just runs away like a coward? NO! no one does that! I thought you and him were the real thing but he turned out just like all the other men I've known" Quinn said furiously.

"I didn't tell him." Mercedes said softly.

Quinn walked up to her friend "what?"

"I didn't tell him that I love him. I couldn't tell him." Mercedes said.

Quinn grabbed her head "I don't get it, so you don't love him?"

"I love him more than he will ever know. I just couldn't do that to him. He has too much to deal with right now. So I hugged him and kissed him goodbye. We both cried and hugged until everything was on that truck. I never told him." Mercedes said.

"you have to tell him. You're meant to be together" Quinn said to her friend.

"Quinnie, it's too late, he's gone. I'm never going to see him again. He's going to move on to great things, I'm going to finish my senior year, and we're going to be happy" Mercedes said sadly

"you sound convincing" Quinn said grabbing her friend's hand. "you're never going to tell him?"

"No. And if anyone ever asks, I'll tell them it's a fling" Mercedes said.

"a fling? That's the last word I would use to describe the two of you" Quinn told her friend.

"But, I'll keep saying it until I believe it. Maybe in another lifetime, in another time and place…it could have been" Mercedes said.

"I can't believe that. I have to believe that you two will end up together. You'll see" Quinn said "One day, Sam Evans is going to come back and sweep you off your feet again! And then when he tries to get you back, are you going to be able to look him in the eye and tell him 'it was only a fling' ?"

Mercedes face flushed and she smiled at her friend.

"If that were to ever happen, then I think I would be too busy trying not to melt, looking into his eyes. That and I'd probably shower him with a million kisses" Mercedes laughed.

Quinn laughed too and hugged her friend. "so, hold on to that thought. I have a feeling this isn't goodbye yet." Quinn kissed her friend on her cheek.

"Thanks Quinn."

"oh and when he does come back, I expect you to tell him everything. You didn't practice your angsty I LOVE YOU in front of my mirror for hours last night for nothing. You're putting that to good use!" Quinn told her friend.

"I promise. When Sam comes back, we'll be happy again and I'll tell him everything" Mercedes said.

"Good now don't say fling ever again because that word irks me!" Quinn laughed.

Mercedes and Quinn went home to watch movies and Quinn did everything in her power.

Little did they know their lives would take different turns over the summer. Quinn would decide to get off her anti-depressants, run with the wrong crowd, and leave Mercedes alone. Mercedes would meet a boy named Shane Tinsley who wasn't her Sam but he made her feel content with life. Before she knew it, Mercedes Jones would be on a few struggles of her own, fighting her teacher for a little bit of the spotlight, arguing with her friends, losing Kurt to Rachel, leaving New Directions and trying her hardest to make the best out of her Senior year. She had no one but Shane. So she held on to that. Sam Evans never came back so the word "fling" came circulating back in her vocabulary. She built up walls and blocked everyone that is until the very familiar blonde came back to claim what he had never wanted to leave.


	9. Sam's Jealous of Joe

_fic request! enjoy!_

The bell rang and the God Squad meeting ended. Quinn and Joe walked out together. Quinn was going to show him around the school. Mercedes gathered her stuff and walked out the door. Sam followed her.

Sam: Teen Jesus? How'd you meet this guy?

Mercedes: his name is Joseph.

Sam: [rolling his eyes] okay, how did you meet joseph?

Mercedes: Yesterday. At Church. My parents are friends with his. They asked me to make him feel welcome.

Sam: I don't like the way he looks at you

Mercedes: [laughing] you mean the way you look at me?

Sam: That's beside the point! He looks at you like you're…a religious experience or something!

Mercedes: [laughing harder] Sam, what the hell are you talking about?

Sam stopped at his locker and Mercedes kept walking.

Sam: hey wait! We have the same class!

Mercedes: [stopped and walked back] fine. What is your problem?

Sam: well Joseeephhh [he said in a sing song voice] is my problem.

Mercedes: Sam, you really have no business getting jealous.

Sam: Who said I was jealous? Does your mom like him?

Mercedes: yes

Sam: More than me!

Sam said this almost as if Mercedes' parents liking Joe was worse than Mercedes' liking Joe.

Mercedes was cracking up now.

Mercedes: No. Not more than you. They actually miss you.

Sam smiled at this and closed his locker. Mercedes looked at Sam, arching her eyebrows.

Mercedes: were those my pictures in there?

Sam: what? No!

Mercedes: I'm pretty sure they were.

Sam: lies!

Mercedes: Sam! Let me see your locker!

Sam: no way!

Mercedes: Where'd you get my year book picture?

Sam: …

Mercedes: SAM!

Sam: I traded 5 packs of my chapstick for it…with Kurt.

Mercedes: Kurt? I'm going to kill him.

Mercedes started marching to class and Sam followed.

Sam: So? What? I can't have your picture? You're my girlfr…

Suddenly he stopped and Mercedes turned around.

Mercedes: I'm your what?

Sam: you're my non-girlfriend! So freaking what? I can have your picture if I want to!

Mercedes: And I can talk to Joe if I Want to

Sam: That's completely different!

Mercedes: You talk to Quinn!

Sam: so? She's like my sister. Tarantula head isn't like your brother!

Mercedes: [laughing sarcastically] how can you possibly know that?

Sam: I won't talk to Quinn if you don't talk to Joe.

Mercedes: That is the stupidest arrangement I have ever heard in my life.

Sam: Fine. Whatever.

Sam started walking ahead and Mercedes grabbed his sleeve

Mercedes: Hold up! What in the name of the good Lord are we arguing about here?

Sam: I really have no idea. I'm sorry. you're right, I'm jealous.

Mercedes: Which is funny because you seem to forget about Shane.

Sam: thanks for reminding me.

Mercedes: [sighing] I'm sorry. I told you…I'm going to talk to Shane later about this whole thing. Listen, Joe is a good friend. I would appreciate it if you made him feel welcome. Okay?

Sam: would it make you happy?

Mercedes: very

Sam: Then I have no other choice. Hey, maybe Quinn might like him.

Mercedes: [smiling] I know right? Did you see the way he looked at her?

Sam: not really. I was sorta looking at you the whole time. [he said lowering his tone]

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Mercedes: don't do that.

Sam: what?

Mercedes: that thing with your voice. Don't do that.

Sam: [lowering his voice] you mean my sexy voice?

Mercedes: stop it Sam.

Sam: why? Do you like it?

Mercedes shoved Sam lightly.

Mercedes: you are such a dork.

Sam: says the girl with the "I love dorks" T shirt

Mercedes: which you gave to me.

Sam: and you wore proudly a many times during the summer

Mercedes: whatever.

Sam smiled and followed her into Chemistry lab. They sat next to eachother.

Sam: Does Shane know about your shirt?

Mercedes: I'm ignoring you now.

Sam: Maybe I can get a shirt for Quinn that says " I love Teen Jesuses"

Mercedes looked at Sam and smirked.

Mercedes: I have to deal with you for a whole period!

Sam winked at her and opened his lab manuel.

Sam: you like it! [he said deepening his voice again]

Mercedes giggled and whispered

Mercedes: Shut up!

_another fic request! class cancelled so im going down my list! ;)_

Joe walked into the classroom happily until he realized it was empty. He frowned turned around and looked at Sam.

Joe: where are the girls?

Sam squinted his eyes and pulled a chair

Sam: disappointed, much?

Joe: Well yeah, I kinda wanted to tell Quinn about my Bio teacher.

Sam: oh really?

Joe: yes, really. And I got Mercedes the Hershey's cookies and cream bar she wanted

[he said pulling out the chocolate bar from his pocket]

Sam grabbed the chocolate.

Sam: how sweet.

Joe: I was going to give it to her!

Sam: well, I'll make sure she gets it.

Joe shrugged

Joe: okay.

Sam: you're being nice.

Joe: so are you.

Sam: no, I'm not. I took your chocolate.

Joe: with the promise of giving it to Mercedes.

Sam: why aren't you fighting me for it?

Joe: Is that what kids do in high school?

Sam: [face palming] never mind. Here, you give it to her.

Joe: But she's your girlfriend. You see her more than I do.

Sam: She's not my… [Sam breathed in] She's my ex-girlfriend.

Joe: But I thought you were Quinn's ex-boyfriend. That's what she told me at least. Personally, I thought you were twins or something.

Sam: well, this is awkward. They're both my exes.

Joe: oh. So why are you all so chummy?

Sam: I'm in love with Mercedes. I want her back but she's dating this other guy. Quinn joined the God Squad because I begged her to. Things were getting awkward between Mercedes and I, holding these meetings alone. You know after that kiss, we…

Joe: kiss?

Sam: sorry, it's a long story.

Joe: well, I'm good at listening. Just one question?

Sam: shoot…

Joe: you don't have feelings for Quinn, right?

Sam: [laughing] no. not at all. We're good friends. Why?

Joe: well, I think she's kinda cute.

Sam: [smiling and sighing out of relief] Thank God. Literally.

Joe: why?

Sam: don't worry about it.

Joe: tell me.

Sam: I thought you had a thing for Mercedes.

Joe: [grinning] well she's cute but I thought she was your girlfriend.

Sam: She might as well be. Oh shoot that reminds me. I have to go Joe. I gotta give her the V-day present I made her. We'll talk later.

Sam stormed out and Joe sat in the empty classroom, confused.

Joe: so this is high school…

Mercedes walked out of the bathroom drying her tears. She bumped into Joe.

Joe: [grinning] hey Mercedes! Ready for tonight? I don't know what to wear to these things. I'm so nervous. Quinn is going to look so pretty. This is my first high school dance and…are you crying?

Mercedes: hmm? No! I'm okay. My allergies get so bad around this time [she said sniffling]

Joe had no idea she had just finished singing the most heart wrenching song to Sam.

Joe: oh. Well, I know all about allergies. I have some Benadryl if you want.

Mercedes: oh,no it's okay. That stuff makes me go to sleep and I need to be ready for the Valentine's day party.

Joe: well, I got you something. I know it's your favorite. [he pulled out the cookies and cream chocolate bar and smiled]

Mercedes smiled at her new friend.

Mercedes: Joe! You remembered!

Joe: It's the least I can do after you basically introduced me to everyone. You're a good friend, Mercedes.

Mercedes: [smiling] Thanks Joe. So, how do you like Mckinley? [Linking arms with Joe]

Joe: It's alright. Everyone's always in a hurry. There are some mean people here but not everyone's so bad. Quinn and Sam are Aces.

Mercedes: they're my best friends [she said softly]

Joe realized he hit a sore spot mentioning Sam's name and tried to change the subject but Mercedes cut him off

Mercedes: Quinn likes Red sweaters

Joe: really? I have a great red sweater! It's like a brick red though. Is that okay?

Mercedes: [laughing] perfect. And maybe you can put your dreads up like in a pony?

Joe: do you think she hates them?

Mercedes:[whispering] I know for a fact she loves them.

Joe's eyes glistened

Joe: really? She's got such pretty eyes

Mercedes: I know. She's gorgeous.

Joe: so are you! I've never really been around girls and the first two girls I meet are the like the prettiest girls ever

Mercedes: stop! [She said laughing]

Joe: I mean it. Thanks for helping me.

Mercedes: you're welcome Joe.

Joe: Mercedes?

Mercedes: hmm?

Joe: I think Sam would like you with pink lipstick.

Mercedes: how do you figure?

Joe: just a hunch. Sam and I are like bros now.

Mercedes laughed and thought about lab class in the morning. Did Sam have a talk with Joe?


	10. on my way one shot

"_Quinn has been in an accident"_

"_Quinn has been in an accident"_

"_Quinn has been in an accident"_

"_Quinn has been in an accident"_

Mercedes' stood in front of Mr. Schue trying to get her words out but she was too shocked.

"I don't understand" Mercedes asked. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and she put hers on top of his.

"Mr. Schue, what happened" Sam asked with worried eyes.

Finn and Rachel were standing at the altar and everyone was standing looking at Mr. Schue.

"I got the text. Sue texted me. Her number was the last number Quinn had dialed so paramedics called and told her. She doesn't know what's going to happen…" Mr. Schue trailed off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"well, can we go see her? do you know where she is?" Rachel asked, Finn staring at her with terrified eyes.

"yes, Emma and I are going. you guys can follow us. The car was completely destroyed." Mr. Schue started shaking his head. "I don't know if she's alive or not"

It was at that very moment that Mercedes understood what Sam meant about being punched in the heart and dying for a little bit. Her whole world stood still.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

She was visibly turning green and she had lost her balance.

"oh my god, someone, get help" Tina called out

Joe hart called 911. "My friend just collapsed. She's only 18 years old. Please send help"

Everyone crowded Mercedes and Sam looked at them as he held her.

"guys, just go with Mr. Schue. I'll take care of her" Sam brushed the hair out of her face and called her name.

"Mercedes, can you hear me? please wake up" Sam spoke to her softly.

Kurt sat next to Sam on the floor and Burt and Carole looked over to Mr. Schue.

"Go ahead Will, we'll watch the kids" Burt said.

Will ran outside the church, everyone following. Joe looked over at Sam.

"Sam, I…"Joe started

"It's okay, go see if Quinn's alright" Sam said sadly.

Two paramedics arrived. One started working on Mercedes and got her to slowly awaken and the other started asking a series of questions to Burt and Carole. They had spent a good amount of time around Mercedes to know the answers to most.

"and the boy who won't leave her side?" the paramedic asked Carole

"I'm her boyfriend." Sam stood up and responded. "Is she going to be okay?"

Mercedes was too shocked to correct Sam and she was slowly coming to "I'm alright, Sam" She said sitting up.

"looks like the little lady is going to be fine. did she have any shocking news recently?" the paramedic asked

"our friend was just in a car accident on her way here. We're hearing the accident was terrible" Kurt replied.

"the accident on I98? Quinn Fabray?"The paramedic asked.

Mercedes eyes opened wide "yes, she's my best friend. Is she alright? Were you there?" She pleaded

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm not allowed to tell you anything but your friend is really hurt. We tried reaching her family and couldn't. She's doing at County General. I can give you guys a lift if you'd like?" the paramedic asked.

"no, that's quite alright, we were on our way until our Mercedes gave us a scare. Mercedes, are you okay with going to the hospital?" Burt asked

"yes. of course. I need to see her" Mercedes said fighting her urge to break down.

Sam helped her up and she pulled him in for a hug

"Please don't leave me. I need you to be there right now" Mercedes cried

"I would never leave you, Mercedes, never" he kissed the top of her head.

They all made their way into the Hummel's car

Mercedes sat in the back seat with Sam on one side, Kurt on the other. They were all holding hands.

Mercedes couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.

"If I lose her. I can't lose her. She's my best friend. We've told each other everything" Mercedes said behind her tears.

"I know Mercedes. She's going to be okay" Kurt said massaging her hand.

Sam sat in the car next to her quietly, trying to be strong for the woman he loved but he was just as sad.

They pulled up to the hospital and Mercedes ran in with Sam and Kurt behind her.

They went into the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

Santana was holding Brittany. Artie was in a corner thinking, Joe was pacing the room, Damian and Sugar were sitting next to eachother comforting eachother, Mike and Tina were in tears, Emma was nervously cleaning the chair she was sitting in and Will was trying to comfort her. Puck was pacing as well angirly

"What the hell? we've been here for 30 minutes! I need some answers!" he yelled.

"Puck, I know you're angry but you need to relax" Mr. Schue told his student.

"I won't relax! She could be dying and we have no idea! And where are her parents anyway?" Puck yelled

"The nurse said they've been trying to reach her all day" Emma responded.

"This is my fault. I should have driven her to the wedding myself!" Joe finally spoke.

"It's not your fault, Joe don't say that" Mercedes went over to comfort him.

Mercedes whispered to him

"Don't lose your faith, ok? faith can move mountains. remember? you said that in God Squad, just the other day!" Mercedes said tearing up to Joe.

Sam walked over to the two

"We can pray. while we wait" Joe nodded and the three held hands and bowed their head in prayer.

"Dear heavenly father, we are praying for our dear friend Quinn. Please let this be over soon. Please let her be okay. We love her so much. " Mercedes said crying. "Please , please please, i beg of you" She started bawling and Sam grabbed hold of her.

"shhh! stop, you're going to get sick. Please babe. shhh" He said massaging her head.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I never wanted to leave you. If I ever lose you or Quinn or anyone, I would die" Mercedes said sobbing on his chest.

"don't think about that now, okay?" sam whispered. "you have to think positive"

"i love you Sam" Mercedes said to him

"I love you too Mercedes" Sam responded.

he kissed the top of her head again and held her close.

A doctor appeared before him.

"I need to speak to the family of Quinn Fabray"

Everyone stood up and Artie wheeled to the front.

"We are her family doctor" Artie spoke

Mercedes walked over holding Sam's hand

"I'm her sister. Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor opened his chart

"Your sister has been badly hurt…"


	11. Quinncedes: soulmates

_A soulmate is someone in which you have a strong natural affinity or love for…_

Mercedes Jones was sitting alone in the hospital emergency room. Sam Evans would not leave her side even though she hardly spoke a single word.

"Do you want some water? Anything?" Sam asked the woman he loved.

Mercedes didn't answer.

The surgeon finally made an appearance to the group of friends and teachers waiting on some news.

"Ms. Jones?" The surgeon announced

Mercedes shot up and walked over to the front

"yes, Dr?"

"we're still working on your sister. She has a few broken bones and we are trying our very best. We tried reaching your parents but no one picks up" The surgeon said.

Mercedes really wanted to confess that she really wasn't Quinn Fabray's adopted sister but she was too knee deep into the lie to stop now.

"Her father is in Cabo with his 22 year old fling. And her mother is probably too drunk to care" Mercedes said spitefully

"Mercedes, I know you're angry but you need to keep your cool" Mr. Scheuster came up his student.

"I won't keep my cool. She's my sister! She's in there suffering and in immense pain and where the hell are Mr. and Mrs. Fabray?" Mercedes shout out

Everyone kept quiet.

"Mercedes, maybe we should go for a walk" Sam grabbed both her shoulders.

"I'm a little confused, are you or are you not Ms. Fabray's adopted sister?" The surgeon asked

"yes, she is. They're sisters" puck answered for her, winking at Mercedes and giving her a slight smile.

"well, I will come back for you in an hour to give you an update" the surgeon said in a comforting tone to Mercedes.

Sam slipped his hand into Mercedes and she didn't pull away. She needed him now more than ever.

"Come on, let's go get some fresh air" He whispered.

The pair walked outside and sat at a bench.

"It doesn't make any sense. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and Quinn will still be in my house and we'll be making pancakes and dancing to N'Sync" Mercedes said trying to fight back tears "how could her parents be so selfish?" she asked Sam

"I don't know Cede…I wish I could answer that" Sam said almost quietly

The two sat on the bench quietly, holding hands.

_"**Quinn?" Mercedes called out to her friend from outside her bathroom door. **_

_"**Just a minute!" Quinn said Nervously**_

_**Mercedes heard Quinn throwing up and crying**_

_"**Quinn, let me in, please" Mercedes said**_

_"**You don't want to see me like this Mercy" Quinn said muffled. **_

_"**Please, Quinnie" Mercedes pleaded**_

_**Quinn opened the bathroom door and stood in front of Mercedes. Her face was pale and her hair was disheveled. **_

_"**I feel really sick" Quinn said. "I hate this stupid pregnancy!" She said sobbing. **_

_"**Don't say that. That's a child of God" Mercedes grabbed her friend and hugged her**_

_"**I just want my mom Mercy" Quinn said crying on her friend's chest "I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" **_

_"**you didn't do anything wrong Quinnie. You're human. Humans make mistakes but let's not talk about that now because that baby is not a mistake. It's a beautiful little girl that loves you without even meeting you. She's your everything right now. One day she's going to grow up and she's going to need her mommy and I know you're going to be there for her" Mercedes said kissing the top of Quinn's head.**_

_**Quinn smiled "and you auntie Mercedes will be her godmother for her baptism?" Quinn sniffled. **_

_"**And I'll spoiler her like no one else" Mercedes laughed.**_

_"**and your kids will play with mine" Quinn said. **_

_"**and we will grow old together and sneak into movie theatres and steal sugar packets"Mercedes laughed**_

_**Quinn broke from the embrace and looked at her friend **_

_"**Mercedes, I never loved anyone, you know? But I love you. With all my being, I love you." Quinn said honestly**_

_"**well, I love you too Quinnie" Mercedes said to her friend**_

_"**you're my soulmate. You're my sister" Quinn said before pulling her in for another hug**_

"Mercedes, puck says the surgeon is looking for you" Sam said tenderly

Mercedes smiled and fixed her dress before standing up.

Sam started walking back and Mercedes grabbed his hand

"Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam said facing his non-girlfriend

"I love you" she said for the first time since their fall out

"I…I love you too" Sam said smiling.

He held out his hand and she interlocked hers with his.

"we'll get through this together" Sam said to her.

She smiled and walked in. Emma saw her and stood up.

"Mercedes, Quinn is out of surgery. The doctors want to know if you'd like to see her?" She asked

Mercedes looked around and everyone smiled encouraging her to go

Sam kissed her forehead and she followed the surgeon to Quinn's recovery room.

"Now, her mind might be a little foggy. She might not remember anything. So please don't feel bad" the dr. said to Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded and walked into the room. She saw her sister hooked up to machines and for a minute it was too much for her to bear. She started crying and ran over to her.

"Quinn?" she whispered

"It's me, Mercedes" she took her right hand and kissed it. "I'm here with you" she said as tears flowed down.

Quinn's eyes remained closed. Her face was so bruised and swollen but to Mercedes she still looked beautiful.

"Everyone's here. The whole glee club and Joe. He won't stop talking about you. I think he's kinda cute you know." Mercedes said laughing. "I think he likes you, girl" She said

"Mercedes?" Quinn said coming to

"yes Quinnie?"

"I can't move my legs" Quinn said groggily

"It's probably from the surgery. Before you know it, you'll be dancing with me in the choir room" Mercedes said nervously

"joe really came?" Quinn said laughing slightly

"yeah…boy won't stop pacing" Mercedes joked with her friend.

"I kinda like him too…in a weird sorta mysterious way" Quinn said tears trickling down her cheeks

"Quinn, don't cry" Mercedes said massaging the top of her head

"I'm just so happy you're here." Quinn admitted "Do you remember the last time we talked about a boy?" She said smirking

_" **I still can't believe you and Sam are so exclusive now!" Quinn said smirking at her friend.**_

_"**Why is it so hard to believe, Quinn? Cuz I'm no perfect like you!" Mercedes snapped at her friend while looking through her closet for the right outfit.**_

_"**Hey! No! First of all, you're more perfect that I will ever be. It's just…it's Sam…I mean do you guys have anything in common?" Quinn said laughing "He's such a dork!" **_

_"**I'll have you know we have tons in common! I'm a dork too you know" Mercedes said putting the outfit she chose in front of herself in the mirror**_

_"**well, I'm happy for you. For the two of you. You deserve to be happy and Sam deserves someone as amazing as you!" Quinn said. "Not that one, its too pink" Quinn said to her friend. **_

_"**ugh! I'm destined to end up outfit less for our date!" Mercedes said **_

_"**So go naked! Sam will love that!" Quinn teased**_

_"**shut up!" Mercedes said throwing a pillow at her friend. **_

_"**so have two…you know?" Quinn said mischievously **_

_"**no!" Mercedes said blushing**_

_"**okay, good. You should wait" Quinn said proud of her friend. **_

_"**Well, it's not like we don't want to…It's kinda hard not to" Mercedes said**_

_"**no pun intended?" Quinn laughed**_

_**The two girls laughed. **_

_"**I'm just not ready and I hope he doesn't hate me for it" Mercedes said sadly**_

_"**if he does, he's an idiot. But I know Sam Evans and if there's one thing I liked about him is that he was a gentleman" Quinn said. "and he wants to wait…as much as you do" She said trailing off…**_

_"**so you two never?" Mercedes asked**_

_"**nope. We came close but he confessed it didn't seem right and my head was in the wrong place anyway. I'm glad we didn't. we're better off as friends and if we did, it would have been awkward" Quinn confessed….**_

_"**That doesn't mean he and Santana didn't…" Mercedes started saying**_

_"**I'm gonna stop you right there. Those two definitely didn't do it. Trust me." Quinn reassured her friend.**_

_"**I'll know when the time is right" Mercedes said**_

_"**and I applaud you for that. You definitely have the right guy because I'm 100% sure, he feels the same way" Quinn said smiling…**_

"I remember" Mercedes said.

The doctor walked in the room.

"well, Ms. Fabray that's what I like to see! A smile on that pretty face!" the surgeon said kindly. "how is our patient doing?" he asked Mercedes.

"she's doing great!. She'll be fine in no time!" Mercedes said happily

"Any complaints?" he asked

"just that I can't feel my legs" Quinn said softly

"but I told her that must be from the surgery…" Mercedes said confidently

The doctors face changed immediately.

"Quinn, how long have you felt this way?" the doctor asked.

"since I woke up" quinn answered.

The doctor turned to Mercedes

.

"Ms. Jones, I'm going to need you to go outside for a moment" the doctor opened the door for Mercedes

"Is everything, okay?" Mercedes asked worried.

"Mercedes?" Quinn called out to her sister

"I'm right outside Quinnie. I'm not going anywhere" Mercedes called to her friend.

"please tell me her legs are okay" Mercedes whispered through the crack of the door.

"We're going to try to help your sister but I need your cooperation Miss" The surgeon closed the door.

Mercedes stood outside her sister's door and started sobbing.

"She's going to be okay. Please God, she's going to okay" she said to herself.


	12. Samcedes talk season 4 head canon

_"And Iiiiiiiii will always loooveee youuuu..._cut, cut!" Mercedes looked over to the seats in the auditorium and saw the familiar blonde sitting in the back. "Sam?" She whispered and looked over to Brad.

"He's been sitting there, watching you practice all morning." The friendly pianist said as he stood up and gathered his music sheets. "Go talk to him."

Easier said than done, Mercedes thought, looking over and tucking her hair behind her ear. She had been in Lima for 4 weeks and the most they've said to each other is "Hi." Or it's been Mercedes addressing the glee club as a group about Grease. She didn't understand the indifference but she wasn't about to grovel over the boy if he chose to ignore her and spend time oogling over Brittany. This is what they came to? The boy who fought for her, who told her he loved her and wanted to marry her, completely ignoring her as if they weren't even friends? Their break up was amicable. It was almost _too _easy. She'd focus on her career and school and he'd focus on graduating. They were meant to stay friends, they were supposed to skype every weekend and the texts were never supposed to stop. Yet, they did. There was only one skype conversation after _"the talk" _and that one felt like she was pulling teeth. She knew he was uncomfortable but she was too and somewhere deep inside, she was confident they'd get through this rough patch, like they always did. But this time around, it didn't happen. There were no texts, he either stopped signing on or blocked her on Skype, and when she came back to Lima, she was a complete stranger. So why was he sitting in the back of the auditorium watching her practice? Mercedes tried to not let her thoughts take over and walked down the aisle towards Sam Evans. He stood up and smoothed his jeans. Something he did when his palms were sweaty, meaning he was nervous.

"Hey Sam. You made great Kenicke." She said genuinely, offering him a warm smile and stopping to stand a few feet away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but words were barely coming out. He looked up at the ceiling, completely missing Mercedes' confused stare and looked towards her again. "Thanks. I uh…I was going to swimming practice and heard you sing. I love that song. I miss your voice. It's not the same in glee club without you…" He stopped himself before revealing how he not only missed her voice but her missed her smile, her sass, her curls bouncing on her shoulders every time she danced to a song. No, instead he stood in front of her awkwardly swaying back and forth.

"Are you alright?" She asked letting out a small giggle. "You look like a pendulum clock."

"Speaking of clocks, did I ever show you my Cogsworth impression? _If it's not Baroque don't fix it!" _He imitated the talking clock from _Beauty and the Beast_ perfectly and Mercedes' lips curled into a smile. His heart pounded against his chest, thinking how she was the only person that appreciated this side of him. "I've been working on it for a while."

"It's really good." She smiled, looking down, feeling the warmth in her cheeks. "Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." He answered confidently despite feeling apprehensive.

"What happened to us? Why the awkwardness? And don't tell me there is none because we dated on an off for about a year and—"

"Mercedes…" Sam interrupted her, grabbing her hand. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to say. Artie didn't really give us a heads up. I didn't even know how to prepare for you getting here and it just…"

"Caught you by surprise? Like you caught me when you came back? And you thought I had moved on…" She said quietly drifting. She had done the same to him. Her defense mechanism was if she acted like he didn't exist, she'd forget him faster. She'd forget how she fell for him that summer or the way he made her feel special or how he was her first real kiss or how he shared his darkest secrets with her. She'd forget and he'd find a happier life in Kentucky, without her. "Sam…is this your way at getting back at me because—"

"N-nno. No way 'Cedes. I just wanted to stop hurting. So I did what I did best, I went into alter ego Sam mode."

"Yeah, about that…how many people are buying your BS, Sam? You're not dumb why are you purposely trying to convince people you are? And it's almost like you're over doing it!"

"It's easy."

"It's stupid."

"See? It works" He laughed, scanning her face for a hint of a smile. Instead he found disappointment. He sighed and sat in his seat. "I don't know. We broke up to make things better for each other but they're not! At least not for me. I don't know where I belong, Cedes…I'm just…here."

She took a deep breath and sat in front of him. "I know where you belong, Sam. You belong in honors English because we worked really hard for two summers to overcome your dyslexia and you are a FANTASTIC writer. You belong here in McKinley, singing your heart on in Glee because aside from Artie, you are the only boy I know that can do some serious runs!" She laughed. "You belong somewhere Sam. Stop fighting it. You don't need me to feel that way. You don't have to act dumb. Just be you. That's the boy I fell in love with…" She realized what she said and steeled herself. "I should go."

She stood up and Sam took her hand. "Don't go. I feel like that's all this relationship is about. Someone is always going somewhere." He said sadly.

She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "I saw you and Brittany in class…"

"We're just friends…"

"I don't know about that, Sam" She laughed to avoid the stinging in her eyes.

"Brittany is in love with Santana and there is only one person my heart belongs to. Whatever is going on between us is stupid and just our way of dealing with our heartbreak."

"Trust me, I know all about that." She sighed. "Sam…this was good but I have to go help Finn pick a ballad for sectionals. "We can talk later? I promise."

She slowly took her hand back, smiled and walked towards the exit. Before reaching the choir room, her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Sam.

**_"Skype date? Tonight. 8 p.m." _**

She smiled widely and answered back. **_"You're on." _**


	13. No more goodbyes

**Brittany's bedroom. Sam is sleeping over after hours of practicing a dance routine for Sectionals. **

Brittany sighed and threw herself on her bed, Sam kept staring at her, confused.

"Ugh! No you don't Sam." She said with an irritated tone.

"Wait…what?" Sam expected many answers to his confession. That was not one of them and it threw him off.

"You don't like me Sam. I mean, you like me but you don't _like _me. I'm dumb but I'm not stupid and I know you don't like me." She covered her face with her pillow. "Just trust me. And even if you _did _like me, I don't and can't like you. My heart's already been plucked by the love fairies and it belongs to one princess of the land while yours belongs to the other."

Sam shook his head, trying to make sense of Brittany's words. "I'm not following…"

Brittany sat up and took Sam's hands in his. "Look, I know this is tough because I'm way smarter than you but you need to hear me out. I'm in love with a princess and so are you. They both live in a castle somewhere out of Lima and we have to rescue them with our noble steed." She cupped Sam's face and smiled. "I know what you're doing. You think you like me because we spend a lot of time together and you're a great guy Sam but I know in that heart of yours, there's room for one girl. Why don't we both get some sleep? Don't worry; we've got the dance moves down for sectionals. Think about what I said. Close your eyes and really think about who your princess is. Because I promise, it's not me Sam Bam."

With that, Brittany turned off her light, kissed the picture of Santana on her nightstand and fell fast asleep leaving Sam with his own thoughts.

_"…you're a great guy Sam but I know in that heart of yours, there's room for one girl"_

Sam crawled into his sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling.

"_Hey. Pretty romantic huh? Think you're gonna get married someday?"_

_"After I win my first Grammy."_

_"Do you have any idea who the guy is gonna be, because I know this awesome dude who has great impressions and is totally into you."_

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

**The Choir Room. The Old Directions come to visit. **

"So…we all decided to come visit. It's been a long time and …well, I've missed you guys. Some more than others…" Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled over to Puck. Puck returned the smile and everyone looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Alright there Nicolas Sparks. What she's trying to say is, we know how important sectionals are to this glee club and we came here to support you guys and Finn. I feel like it wouldn't be the same if we weren't here to share it with you guys…" Santana smiled genuinely and locked eyes with Brittany who smiled faintly and then turned her attention to Sam.

"Are they a little too close for comfort?" Santana leaned in to whisper to Mercedes. Mercedes shrugged, trying her best to hide her anger and put her arm around Santana.

"Why should we care? We decided no distractions and so did they. It's not our fault they broke that part of the deal."

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be a small break until we all got our shit straight…"

"Yeah, well, obviously our plans failed, Santana. I'm not going to glare at him with judging looks. Their sectionals are tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! The one where they have to dance all up on each other." Santana moved her head sassily, glaring at Sam and Brittany.

Mercedes felt the jealousy take over and looked away to Quinn who had taken the floor again. "He can dance with whoever he wants…"

"Did you think about it yet? Or do you want me to tell you the answer? My mom says it's better to learn on your own…" Brittany whispered, nudging Sam. He didn't respond and felt the knot in his stomach. Mercedes was in the room again and he couldn't find it in him to say anything to her. What was he going to say? Sorry I stopped calling? Sorry we never actually broke up because I'm a coward? Sorry I broke all my promises? Why do you look so amazing? Why did you stop calling too? Instead he opted to stay in his seat, avoiding contact with his "not sure if she's his ex-girlfriend".

"I think it's great!" Unique stood up and walked over to Mercedes, wrapping her arms around her, completely breaking her out of her deep thought. "I will definitely be more motivated to bring my DIVA ON with Mercedes in the crowd."

"Praise" Artie raised his hands and the choir room cheered on Unique's thoughts.

"I knew it…Mercedes was cloned…" Brittany whispered into Sam's ear and Sam looked up, dumbfounded by Brittany's comment.

"Wait, are you being serious?" he whispered back "You do know…they're not the same person, right? They're not even the same gender!" Sam tried his best to restrain his irritation.

Brittany arched an eyebrow and sat back, smiling. "Ohhh someone's defensive."

"Of course! That was really rude Britt!"

"Is there something you need to share with the class, Sam?" Finn interrupted the small quarrel before him and Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes! I just helped Sam figure out who his princess is!" She crossed her arms and bopped back and forth in her seat excitedly.

Mercedes looked over to Sam and Brittany, and shook her head. "I can't do this. Guys, good luck with sectionals. I'll see you there."

"Mercy! Wait!" Santana glared at Sam and Brittany one last time before leaving. The choir room sat quietly, leaving Sam and Brittany confused.

**Empty Choir Room, later that day. **

"Can I ask you why you felt it was necessary to cause a scene in there?" Quinn asked Santana from across the grand piano.

"Mercy was distraught and it's all their fault!" Santana responded sassily.

Quinn licked her lips and shook her head. "Santana, look. We're all in a better place now. We're in school, we're trying to make something out of ourselves and we finally managed to get out of Lima! Something we thought we couldn't do! You're doing great in school, I made honor roll, did you hear Mercedes' voice on those tracks she just finished laying down? Puck is saving up his money to start classes next semester and Mike is the best dancer in his class. We're all doing great. Rachel and Kurt are in New York right now probably being amazing…we can't just sit around, and cry ourselves to insanity over our high school sweethearts. It's not worth it! We're better without them!"

Santana cocked her head and crossed her arms. "Really?!" She asked sarcastically. "So, how many times exactly did you recite that in your head so that you can believe it? I'm going to go with 56?"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked forcefully.

"I'm talking about how you kept giving Puck goo goo eyes in the choir room. We all saw it, Q! You're being a hypocrite right now! 'Don't let your high school sweethearts, anchor you down! Bullshit! Why are you always so afraid to say what you really feel?" Santana leaned in, gripping the piano.

"How dare you call me a hypocrite? Last I heard, you told Brittany that you wanted this break and then you come to Lima and confuse the hell out of her telling her you still can't be with her but you're glad she's not with anyone. What the hell is that all about , Santana? If I'm going down as a hypocrite then SO ARE YOU!"

"Well, at least I didn't drag Puck around for three years like a puppy dog. First you date Finn, then you date Sam, then you date Joe. NONE OF THOSE NAMES SOUND LIKE PUCK!"

With that, Quinn smacked Santana's face and Santana returned the action.

"YOU DRIVE ME INSANE!"

"YOU DRIVE ME MORE INSANE!" The two girls were gripping each other's hair and struggling.

"Say it! Say you love Puck!"

"Only if you say that you're ready to get Brittany back!"

"FINE! I CAME BACK FOR BRITTANY BUT SHE'S TOO BUSY PLAYING PRINCE AND PRINCESS WITH SAM!"

"WHAT? WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT CAUGHT SAM TRYING HIS BEST NOT TO STARE AT MERCEDES? AND FINE! I LOVE PUCK! ALWAYS HAVE AND MAYBE I CAME BACK TO SEE IF HE STILL FELT THE SAME!

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

The two girls let go of each other's hair and started laughing.

"We're idiots, Q"

"Maybe. I talk a whole lot of smack about not letting the anchors of my past bring me down and look at me."

"Smack?" Santana laughed and took her friend's hand. "What you need to do is stop seeing Puck as an anchor…"

Quinn nodded her head and looked up at the clock. "We should go find Mercy."

The two girls left the room to find their other broken hearted friend.

**Sectionals. **

"I have to thank you later…" Puck whispered into Santana's ear. She smiled and looked over to see Quinn and Puck holding hands and nodded her head.

"Just buy me breadstixx and we're good."

Santana looked around to see if she saw Mercedes anywhere and frowned once the lights went down. She was nowhere to be found and it killed her. She wasn't returning anyone's phone calls and she feared Summer Mercedes 2.0 was back. The one that shut herself in her room after Sam left to Kentucky. Shuddering at the thought, she opened the program and searched for Brittany's name.

"They're up" Puck whispered and everyone's attention went over to the stage.

The New Directions were on fire, hitting every note and successfully showing off every dance step. Their old friends stood up and cheered during Gangham Style and sat back down for the ballad…led by Sam and Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes, reminding herself, Brittany wasn't hers and Puck used his free hand to grip hers.

When their song was over, Sam dipped Brittany and before anyone can see what else happened, the audience sitting in front of Puck, Quinn, Mike, and Santana stood up.

Puck looked over to Santana, sympathetically and Santana sat quietly. "They didn't…did they?"

"It was nothing…" Quinn interrupted. "I saw it. It was just a dip. Brittany still loves you, Santana and Sam loves Mercy. It was nothing."

They all joined the audience in cheering the New Directions on and waited for them to be placed.

**Backstage**

"First Place!" Mike yelled, running to hug Tina and congratulated everyone.

"Congratulations, guys!" Quinn smiled and took turns hugging everyone.

"Where's Mercedes?" Sam asked Puck and he shrugged.

"I don't know man. I don't think she made it."

Sam retrieved his phone from his pocket and walked away from the group. "Guys? I'll be right back"

Brittany watched him happily and clapped her hands. Santana noticed this and walked over to her. "Why so happy?"

"Well, we just won Sectionals, I killed my duet with Sam but that's probably because I was thinking of my princess the whole time, and I think I just helped Sam and Mercedes get back together!" She watched Sam talk into the phone and squealed.

Santana's heart fluttered and she was at a loss for words. "Your …your princess?"

"Yeah, silly. You! You came to support me, right?" Brittany asked her, smiling widely and hopefully, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes. I did. I came here for you." Santana interlaced her fingers with Brittany's and sighed, relieved to finally be by her side.

"Mrs. Jones, please. I really need to speak to her. I've tried her cell phone and I know she's there…" Sam pleaded over the phone.

"Tell him I'm not here!" Sam heard Mercedes' voice in the background and smiled.

"Sam…" Mrs. Jones started to speak when Sam interrupted her.

"Can you put the phone on speaker?" Sam asked hopeful for a yes.

"I'm only doing this because I like you but I'm just letting you know that this will land me on my daughter's crap list."

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "I'm quite aware I owe you big time!"

"You're on, Sam."

"Okay. Mercedes? I know you can hear me and you don't have to anything right now. It's okay. I've been thinking a lot and I feel so bad about how we handled things after you left to Los Angeles. Things just got so awkward for no good reason and I miss you. I didn't even know the right things to say to you when you got to Lima…I don't want you to leave thinking I don't like you or that I've…that I've moved on. Because I haven't! I tried to because I thought it would hurt less but I can't do it. I love you so much and I swear I never lied to you when I saw that I did. I want to try this long distance relationship. We already lost each other once…I can't stand it if we do it again…" Sam cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away…"

"Sam! What the hell?" Mercedes took the phone off speaker.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was singing to thin air…"

"What are you doing?"

"Winning you back!"

Mercedes sighed into the phone. "You can't win something back if you never lost it…"

Sam smiled and gripped the phone in his hand. "So…?"

"So…Quinn text me about Breadstixx. I'll be there and you can hold my hand while we share one of the specials…"

"Okay…and then?"

"And then you and I are going to have a nice talk."

Sam looked over to his friends and gave them a thumbs up. They all high fived each other and laughed.

"Alright, sounds like a plan…"

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you too."

Sam's heart was pounding out of his chest and he smiled widely. "I love you Mercedes."

"I love more."

"No…doubtful…" Sam laughed and Artie approached him, pointing to his watch. "I'll see you there, Artie's being impatient." Sam and Mercedes both laughed and said their goodbyes. The difference was this goodbye wasn't forever.


	14. Lucky Charms

"Sam? Sam? SAM!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs as he waved his hands in front of his blonde roommate. He had been standing in the kitchen for about three minutes watching Sam stare at the box of lucky charms on the breakfast counter with a smile plastered on his face. All Kurt wanted was to reach over for the creamer but his concern for Sam grew when he became almost unresponsive. Though, he was running late for a 9:00 a.m. job interview, Kurt had to be a good friend and shake his friend back into reality. "Are you okay? Oh no! Did you watch the Lion King again? I told you not to watch that without one of us. Wait, that wouldn't explain the smile though. Speak to me boy!" He rested his elbow on his other hand and stared. "You do know what they say about Lucky the leprechaun is false. He's very easy to catch…"

"We had a moment. Over cereal." Sam finally muttered, his gaze still fixed on the sugary cereal.

Raising an eyebrow and making his way around the counter to face, Sam, Kurt removed the cereal from in between them and tilted his head to the side so that he could capture more of his friend's expression. "Come again? Is this about Rachel? Because she hates lucky charms. So, I'm a little confused and I already told you how I feel about you approaching her when you dated Mercedes. Mostly because they're both my best friend and that's just weird but then there's the whole Sam hasn't been single long enough thing which I'm trying to get you on board with and of course the whole Mercedes lives here now." He mulled over his thoughts. "We should probably find a bigger space but the rent out here is atrocious."

Sam was registering about 10% of Kurt's ramble but his lips curled into a wider smile with the mention of Mercedes. For about a month, Sam was too busy trying to pursue Rachel much to his other friend's chagrin. They thought he needed some time off girls and Rachel wasn't exactly on their approval list of girls to pursue. Still, he was stubborn. He was struggling landing any model gigs and taking part time classes at city college-giving him a lot of time to think and pine over one of his roommates. It was easy enough; she was his friend, she had helped him with jumpstart his career and she was supportive. They both had grown closer and fond of each other so in his head, it made a lot of sense. As time had gone by, Sam and Rachel both realized it probably wasn't as good of an idea as they had initially thought and after a long talk, decided to remain friends and nothing more. He wasn't heartbroken. He wasn't even confused. With everyone's schedule, working at the diner was the only time they all saw each other but not enough for Sam to confess to Kurt that his short lived crush on Rachel Berry was no more. After their talk, Sam had promised himself not to pursue anyone romantically and focus on his classes. That is, until Mercedes Jones walked back into his life. It wasn't the first time he had seen her since their amicable breakup. She had visited McKinley several times and each time, he thought she looked as gorgeous as always but Sam's insecurities about school and graduation, sort of got in the way of him even saying a simple "hello" to her. The most he had gotten out was "That's great, Mercedes" when she shared about her musical success. And don't get him wrong, there were many things he'd wanted to say to her but couldn't muster up, for one reason or another, the courage to do so. He had written them all down-many times. He kept a small journal of the things he would have told her if he just had the chance but in his head, it was never the right time. She was busy being amazing in California and he was busy trying to turn things around for himself in Ohio. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel intimidated by the curvy beauty and if he said he didn't miss the shit out of her. He did. And it showed, every time she came by to visit. He'd sort of crawl into his own world we'd he be brave enough to talk to her again, hold her, kiss her and tell her he missed her. He even tried dating again-both girls nice but not what he needed. To him, Mercedes Jones would always be the one that got away.

"I'm not here all day, Sam" Kurt's words were stern and Sam finally snapped out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry" he carded a hand through his golden locks. "Did you know she liked Lucky Charms? Mercedes, that is. The summer we were together, I'd come over to the Jones' every morning and we'd have Lucky Charms while we read the paper." He chuckled. "Like an old married couple. It became like this…necessary routine and when I went away, I found myself missing it, missing her. So when I came back, I knew I had to fight for her." He shook his head. "I don't understand where we went wrong, sometimes. But all those times she came to McKinley, I felt this pain in the pit of my stomach. Ugh. And I always wondered if she felt it too." He watched as Kurt rested both his cheeks in his hands to listen, knowing his friend was gushing at this point. "And maybe a part of me felt I was…" he shrugged. "I don't know. Over it? But then she walked through those diner doors and it happened again. I clenched. Completely. I couldn't even say hello, Kurt. Just a nod. Maybe I smiled? And then she's going on and on about how her and Mike went on all these adventures and I love Mike…to death but at that moment, all I wanted to do was trip him or something." Kurt chuckled slightly as Sam did too. "And I chalked it up to nothing but old ex-boyfriend jealousy or something until she announces that you invited her to stay with us until she closes on her apartment." He looked up to his friend who was already blushing and smiled. "And I wanted to feel weird about it by my heart was too busy trying not to explode and I wanted to shake myself and I tried. I really tried to be normal but this morning, I noticed the Lucky Charms on the counter and I know none of ya'll eat this. And I know Rachel and Mercedes had gone to Food Town and I know she bought it. I know she did. And then, of course, she walks up, behind me in her cute little My Little Pony Pajamas and I'm shy again and I'm instantly reminded of summer with cereal and newspapers and True Jackson marathons and makeout sessions in the shed of her father's garage." He bit his bottom lip. "And she smiled at me. She crept up behind me, slid her arm around me to reach for the cereal, her beautiful, dammit, her gorgeous fucking brown eyes locked with mine and in this confident and sweet voice she says my name and asks me to join her for breakfast."

Kurt was barely on his seat at this point, leaning in, listening to the story. "And then? What happened?"

"She took out the newspaper, passed me the comics section and we read together. Then, when we were both done, and trust me I took as long as I could….when we were done, she said 'we should do this again'." Sam took a deep breath. "And now, all I want is for the clock to sort of move faster so it's morning again. I just…I keep thinking how she has all these things going for herself. She's doing so many amazing things and I'm sort of…stuck. You know?"

Kurt frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. When I think of my friend Sam I think of a hard working guy. A good guy with a good heart who's trying his best to keep his head above water in this drowning city! You're going to land the perfect job someday and you're doing so great in school. If there's anyone that can see that diligence and appreciate it, it's Mercedes. She's always encouraged you and loves every bit of you. You know that. So, when you tell me you've reverted back to shy Sam who can't even say hello, I want to smack you!" he laughed, playfully pushing his friend. "You've wasted too much time being hard on yourself and not talking to her. I think it's time you got over that."

Sam smiled, the encouragement from his friend making him feel better. "What happened to being single for a while?"

"Hah! Well, that was before I knew you're still obviously in love with my gorgeous best friend. You don't let go of something so strong."

His thoughts going in different directions, Sam's eyes gleamed as he thought up a plot to get her back. "Maybe if I leave a trail of Lucky Charms to like this big fancy dinner or something!" He rubbed his chin and his amusement quickly faded upon seeing his friend's expression.

"No." Kurt spoke sternly. "Don't you dare. Cereal doesn't belong on the floor. Also, I happen to know that as much as Mercedes appreciated the big romantic gestures, she loved the private, more intimate moments you two shared as well. But you're on the right track with the cereal." That's all Kurt offered as advice and he rubbed his friend's shoulders before making his way towards the coat closet. "I believe in you!" he sang as he made his way out the door.

Mercedes was having one of those days. The A train would be the bane of her existence and after fighting with her realtor, all she wanted was to get back to the apartment to take a nap. Santana had met her at her first stop, looking extremely anxious to get home.

"Relax, chica. Dani isn't going anywhere. She said she'd wait for you, right?" Mercedes eyed her friend, as he tried chasing behind her.

Santana was nervous. Her palms did that thing where they were cold as ice and she didn't know how her knees were carrying her. After the long discussion with Kurt and Artie on the phone, she knew she had to come through with her part of the plan-get Mercedes back safely and on time. "Come on! I have to pee!" she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her.

"Jesus, Santana! You're freezing!" Mercedes jumped at her friend's touch and caught up next to her, the two still holding hands. "Let's get you home."

They were two blocks away from the brownstone and once they made it, Santana let out an overdramatic sigh. "I forgot the milk."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow and pulled her friend. "It's fine. I'll get it later. Let's go in! You're cold!"

"I feel fine!" Santana waved her hand and walked backwards. "Kurt's probably at Food town getting humus for Berry anyway. I'll meet you!" She started jogging and then turned around, a smile creeping up on his face as she turned the corner and texted her friends. "The eagle has landed"

Mercedes missed this; her friends, Santana, Kurt, Artie…Sam. She smiled as she searched for the keys to their apartment in her purse. Finally retrieving them, she opened the door and hung her coat in the closet. Leaving her snow boots in the hallway, she made her way inside and noticed the silence immediately. "Heelllooo? Guess I got here first!" She walked towards the kitchen thinking she would prepare a nice meal for her friends when she noticed two bowls on the table, a box of Lucky Charms in between and two spoons. There were two purple LED candles and a newspaper article tucked into the napkin holder. Confused and kind of excited, she walked towards the table and checked the article. It was an article about a man that had posted a craiglist article after seeing an ex- girlfriend on the train. "The one that got away" Mercedes whispered as she read the clipping and quickly noticed a few words highlighted throughout the article. Reaching for a pen from one of the drawers, she grabbed a napkin and began writing the words to see if they meant anything. Her tongue wedged between her teeth, the most excitement she had all day, Mercedes scribbled the words down one by one. When she was finished, she read it back outloud. **_"Let's start all over again?" _**

"Thought you'd never ask." The familiar voice startled her, Mercedes eyebrows furrowing and she looked around, speechless for the first time in her life. Sam was wearing a button down shirt, slacks and dress shoes. He had cut his hair, his eyes piercing as always and his smile was enough to melt her heart. "I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham." He bit his lip, offering her the single daisy in his hand. "But I love Lucky Charms."

Mercedes stood up, a sly grin on her face and took the daisy, holding out her other hand to shake his. "Evenin' Sam. I'm Mercedes. It's really, really nice to meet you."

A moment of boldness pouring over him, Sam pulled her close to him. "Do people who just meet, kiss?" he whispered, his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I don't care." She smiled, cupping his face and capturing his lips softly. They both chuckled onto eachother's mouths, their foreheads touching and Sam caressing her cheek.

"Dinner's waiting." He smirked, looking towards the table.

Mercedes giggled, messing up his hair. "What's this?"

Sam's eyes moved up and he laughed. "Kurt's idea."

Taking his hand into hers as if it was the most natural thing, Mercedes smirked. "Kurt's a genius."

Nodding, their fingers interlaced and Sam once again found himself leaning in. "Super fucking genius." He kissed her once more, this time his body pressed against hers, memories of summer, sheds, cereal, human nature, and prom.


	15. Third Time's a Lucky Charm

Just a little something I wrote. Takes Place in **after the catastrophe with Mercedes**They hate me.d run to him. Typically, Id tell him its okay and no one hated him because who could ever hate Sam Evans? But I couldnt because I was angry. I was angry and embarrassed and I didnd come this far already. We went four hundred steps forward in only four weeks and now in a matter of minutes, all of that was erased. How am I supposed to react? Look how sad he looks. Jesus Christ, Mercedes get a grip.

re not wrong.t exactly surprised by her reaction. He knew he was wrong. He knew he had messed up.

I know that look. Is the Mercedes Jones look of disappointment. I have fucked up royally and I dons so much easier when itt I be good with words in person like I am in my head?

they dons part of our charm!Im so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I swear, It we have them over for dinner? I mean, your folks like me, Mercedes! Your dad! He thought I was great. Remember that? Remember summer BBQve always been home to me. And I know what youm ready for something serious. YouyouPlease

**How can he look so fucking cute when It part of the plan. I told Rachel It supposed to happen. This is what happens when I thought we could make this work. **

**t be together.t look in his direction and chose to focus on the sound coming from the metronome. m sorry.**What? Why? Because of your friends? I can fix this. I swear. Ive lost you too many times for this to happen again!Sam

**She raised her voice only slightly. She didn**Do you know what

**Sam stood in front of her, completely taken aback by her words. He didn**Are youm white and you** He swore time stood still and Mercedes**

**s not. It Her words were quick and they deceived even her. **

**t about me being white or you being black and you know it. You and Ive never seen color. Itll win them over. I won your family overbut don **

**Mercedes tucked her lips in and lowered her head. t think I know what people say? What is she doing with him?**Yeah. Because youmre gonna talk. Look at that bum walking down the street with the Mercedes Jones. She can have anyone she wants!Really?That

**s the truth. Isn **

Are you kidding me? Anyone else, SamI know you. I know therere a great guy with the best heart. I know when youThey get sweaty. And you hate it when I know that youMy sweet Sams not what I think and it hurts so much that you think what did you mean?Look at us, Sam. We couldnre perfect for ridicule. And weI look at us and I see perfection. I see a confident woman with her head on her shoulders and her man who happens to be her number one fan. We complement each other better than any other couple It deny me of a future I know we can havere not perfect for ridicule. Wets their loss. But back there? That was all me. I screwed up. And Ill never hurt you. Ill fess up to being an ass when It think any girl has had that effect on me. Youm being

**she smirked and bit her lip. **

And Ire trying too hard to get rid of me. The first time** he held up his hand to count on. t know who you were and until you did, you couldnokay, fine. This third timell walk out the door. I wonll leave you alone, if that He waved his hand, waiting for a response. **

**I can**I can** her heart battled with her brain and finally won. m scared. I know this is stupid because wet want this to be some fling, Sam. I**I know. That** He lowered his gaze. re it for me.**I wrote something. A long time ago. And I want it to be on my album. I wrote it when it was sad. About us. I couldnokay? I ask you a question?Yeah

**t you smack me back there? I deserved it.**Youve told. Three by the way. Yous remembered. An asshole wouldnt ever touch

**I swear, I lost all my brain together? **

**weve been taking it because it **

**Sam**I mean turtle paced, Sam. The rules remain the same. You, couch. Me, bed.I think it

**t care. We **

**He leaned in to capture her soft lips and Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck.**


	16. StarShell Part one

hehe so this one took longer than I imagined so it'll be in two parts. Part one is already getting long ;) masterajoy314 prompted me with a fic in which Mercedes was a pirate and Sam was a mermaid. enjoy! Second part to come sometime soon! *There might be tons of mistakes because I literally wrote this on napkins and typed quickly, lol* "Does he walk the plank!?" Mercedes watched on as the group cheered on her father, Blackbeard and rolled her eyes. Tired of watching the same execution for the third time this week, she opted to look out to the sunset, sharpening her sword. It had been six months since her mother passed away and her father had found his coping method- executing anyone that stepped onto his ship. Mercedes, on the other hand, had not been so successful with handling her grief and her pirate family was too preoccupied to even notice. She sat at the end of the ship, humming her mother's favorite song when she noticed some activity in the water. Drawing her sword almost immediately, Mercedes stepped back when what looked like a man emerged from the ocean. "Please…" the shirtless man held up his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm. I just…really liked your song. My father sings it ever week during the water games. But I think you do a better job." He grinned and approached her ship slowly, his hands still up. Mercedes walked back, her sword still pointed towards the creature and she furrowed her eyebrows. His blonde locks were in his face and his emerald eyes brightened the closer he got to her. "Wait…" she withdrew the sword cautiously and walked back towards the edge where the man was now directly below. "I have so many questions…" With a wide smile, the man turned in place and Mercedes noticed something fluttering in the water. "Ask away!" "What/the/hell/is/that?" she pointed the blue scales and the creature looked back to see what she was pointing at. His laughter roared as he twirled once more, dipping into the ocean, showing off his tail and then showing his face once more. "It's my tail!" "Your tail?" Mercedes was horrified and curious-something she didn't think was possible to possess at the same time. "Your tail? Did I hit my head? Am I dreaming? Oh my God, I must have had some of daddy's special sauce again…" she framed her face, squeezing her cheeks and causing the man to laugh loudly once more. "What are you doing?" "I'm checking to see if I have a fever. Come to think of it, I do feel light headed. Maybe I should sit down…I'm talking to a mermaid! Or is it merman? Oh God…" she sat in the corner and the mermaid swam towards her. "Shh. It's alright. We're not really supposed to talk to the creatures above the water. If my dad knew, he'd never let me be king and I can't fail him again. But I swear I couldn't help it the last time! It was a concert by the water! Have you ever been to one of those?" "Wait." Mercedes stopped him again. "Please. I promise, I won't freak out if you answer my questions." Perplexed by her nervousness, the mermaid agreed and folded his arms across his chest. "Shoot." "Aaalright…" Mercedes stood up and looked over the ship. "What's your name? Are you really a mermaid? How do you know this ship? Are you here to attack Blackbeard?" "Sam. My name is Sam. Short for Samson. I'm from the Starshell kingdom so yes, I'm a mermaid…or merman. I think that's what your kind calls us. At least that's what I read in a…." he scratched his head in thought and smiled when he remembered the word he was searching for. "A book!" he laughed caught Mercedes' smile. "Wow. You're a lot prettier than the girls I've met at Starshell…" he cleared his throat. "And I've watched this ship for years." His cheeks turned red and he lowered his gaze. "Mainly to hear you sing. I would never hurt Blackbeard. He's a fearless leader and on behalf of Starshell, we offer you our condolences." He bit his lip. "I lost my mother too but it was when I was born. I never got to meet her." Mercedes' expression softened as she tried to take in everything the merman was telling her. Why was he so open with her when they had just met? "Sam." She repeated softly and to herself, swallowing hard, trying not to come off too giddy at Sam's compliments. "Thank you. And I really am sorry about your mother, Sam." She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to come up with the right words to say. "What are the water games?" Sam looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. "It's a game we have every week. All of my kingdom participates and we sing, dance, play different sports, give away prizes. I'm to be crowned king next week so it's our biggest game to date." He frowned and looked up to Mercedes. "But my father's sister, Susan made sure to change the clauses. I can't become king until I find a Queen. And…there wouldn't be a rush usually but my father is ill and if I don't get crowned, Susan becomes queen of the kingdom. And I love her and all but she's an awful mermaid, Mercedes." Mercedes couldn't believe everything she was listening to and when Sam finished telling his story, she was even more shocked he knew her name. He did say he had been watching for a long time. "Sam…I'm terribly sorry. Maybe…maybe my dad can help! He knows so many worlds!" Sam was about to correct her when he heard Blackbeard's voice and swam away quickly. Mercedes didn't notice her new friend had left when she saw her father approach her. "There's my princess!" Blackbeard embraced his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Who were you talking to?" Mercedes, eager to tell her father everything, began gushing about her new friend, Sam and turned around to show him when she noticed he had already left. "He was right here…! I swear it." "Mercedes. I forbid you to talk to that…thing. Do you hear me?" Confused and irritated with her father, she pulled him back as he tried walking away from the conversation. "But, father! You're not listening! His kingdom needs our help!" Releasing his arm from her hold, Blackbeard glared at his daughter. "You listen to me. And you listen to me now. I don't want you anywhere near Starshell. I know what's good for you, Mercedes. I'll have nurse Berry stay by your side the entire trip back to Spain. It will give you great pleasure to know that I've uncovered the most grand booty you'll set your eyes on. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires; all at your disposal." Mercedes rolled her eyes and scoffed. "At what costs? Who did you have to kill!?" "A mere thief! He hurt many people in his village. He won't be missed. It was our prize for protecting the land." "You'd do that for people you don't know but you won't help my friend! I'm 17 years old! I don't NEED a nurse anymore! AND MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SPAIN!? For what? So you can ignore me? I don't want gems, dad! I want friends! Advenure!" "And you'll get plenty of that as a pirate!" "No one wants to befriend a pirate!" "Enough, Mercedes! I have spoken! We leave in three days' time." With that, the pirate turned on his heels and went off to celebrate with his crew, leaving Mercedes alone in her corner. She noticed something on the top of the ship and smiled when she realized it was a shell the shape of a star. She kept it close to her chest and her heart fluttered. "Samson" she whispered, an eyebrow arching when she got an idea. "DAD! Wait!" she hurried to her father's side and smiled at the other men on board. "I'd like to see the black diamond. Please." 000000000000000000000 She had seen Sam for three night's straight, spending as much time as she could with him, talking and joking about anything their minds came up with. She couldn't ignore the way her stomach felt every time she thought about him and knew she had to help him save his kingdom. Mercedes hid in her quarters, staring at the black diamond her father had acquired from a three eyed witch in a far off land. Legend states that it would grant any three wishes and after seeing Samson, Mercedes knew legends could come true. Closing her eyes and holding the diamond close, she took a deep breath. "I wish to go to Starshell." Reaching for the shell Sam had given her as she tried to swim for her life, Mercedes yelled for help. She always knew she's make a lousy pirate considering she couldn't swim well and she looked around, the seaweed smacking her face as she tried to come to terms with what was happening. "Hey! Are you okay? Did you have some of Sebastian's liquor? That stuff really messes with you!" The giggling caught Mercedes' attention and her eyes widened as they focused on the mermaid before her who was now laughing even louder and clapping her hands together. "Oh my gosh! You're a human! But…how did you get…." The beautiful creature swam around Mercedes admiring her and bit her lip when she noticed the shell she held in one hand and the black diamond in the other. "Magic. What have you done?" The mermaid grabbed onto Mercedes' arm and swam quickly past the other sea creatures. "Just breathe, okay? Normally! It's alright! You have a tail now!" The mermaid yelled to Mercedes but she was too shocked to process anything. Instead, Mercedes chose to focus on all the beautiful scenery and waving at the mermaids she saw along the way. "Do you talk? Like, at all?" the mermaid asked Mercedes. "Ohhh!" she laughed. "You're afraid you're gonna drown! Haha!" The mermaid stopped in front of Mercedes and poked her cheek. "boop! Hehe! I'm Quinn! And you can talk! I swear it! Go on! What's your name?" Mercedes nodded slowly, looking at Quinn straight into her familiar green eyes. "Mercedes" her mouth dropped and she quickly composed herself, looking down at her newly acquired purple tail. Quinn's giggles stopped instantly upon hearing Mercedes' name and she ran a hand over her face. "Oh no." she groaned. "Are you Sam's Mercedes?" Sam's Mercedes. She repeated it in her head many times before Quinn snapped her out of it. "That's my brother! Did he make you do this! I'm gonna kill him!" She didn't even let Mercedes speak, grumbling as she grabbed Mercedes' hand once more. Before she knew it, they had arrived at a beautiful castle with music playing in the background. Mercedes looked on in astonishment and swam along with Quinn. "Dad!" "Yes, my daughter?" The older merman turned around to face Quinn and her new friend with a warm smile on his face. "And who's this lovely girl?" "Mercedes." Quinn looked at the king with a straight face. "THE Mercedes." And with that, Sam was summoned to the front of the castle, Mercedes completely confused and the King visibly agitated. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the humans? You went against my wishes!" Mercedes looked over to Sam and then away, feeling guilty for the damage she had created. "I'm sorry. Sam and I…we're good friends and he explained your dilemma. And I thought that maybe I could help!" She reached into her satchel and pulled out the black diamond. "I have magic!" The onlookers gasped and Sam looked up to make eye contact with her. "Where did you find this magic?" the king swam toward Mercedes. "My father, Blackbeard. He's travelled to many far-away lands. We can help you. Let us help you." The king stared hard at Mercedes and she didn't falter. "Your father is Blackbeard of Spain?" "Yes, sir." Mercedes straightened out her shoulders and spoke proudly. "The one and only." The king looked over to Quinn and then to Sam. "Then…you must accept my apologies…princess." The entire kingdom bowed and Mercedes looked around perplexed, finally fixing her eyes on Samson who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Princess?" "You don't know?" Quinn spoke softly and took her hand. "Your mother, Estelle. She's from the Cherish kingdom. That diamond is from there. She's the first mermaid to marry a human. But she made a terrible pact with my aunt so that she can stay above land. We are not to talk to humans ever again. Or…" "Or she'll destroy the kingdom where you come from, princess." The king spoke up and Sam looked in his direction. "I didn't know that part! Why didn't anyone tell me?" "Because you're too busy going gaga over Mercedes that you don't take a minute to listen!"Quinn snapped and Mercedes once again looked down. "So, me being here? Is a mistake?" "I'm sorry. But if my sister finds out you were here, your entire world will cease to exist. You must go!" "NO! She just got here!" Sam yelled over his father. "Please! I love her!" The kingdom was now facing Sam and Mercedes looked over to him. "Sam…you hardly know me…" "I know everything there is to know! Your favorite color, your favorite meal, what makes you smile, how you like to sing in your room when you're alone! I've swam to Spain before and I'm not afraid to do it again!" "You'll get yourself killed!" Quinn and Mercedes exclaimed in unison. Sam swam to Mercedes and cupped her cheek. "Give me a chance" "Your father said your aunt would kill my people and you! It would be too much of a risk!" The tears rolled down her cheek. "I love you but…" "OH! How quaint! Did I miss the wedding?" Susan swam towards Mercedes and Sam, getting in between them and cackling evilly. "How beautiful! A match made in heaven! Too bad you'll have to enjoy your love there!" Quickly, Quinn grabbed the diamond from Mercedes and closed her eyes. "I wish Sam and Mercedes were human!" Sam looked around and then down at his feet now sinking in the sand and Mercedes caught him before he fell. "Quinn! What have you done?" Sam yelled out and began crying. "She'll kill them all!" Mercedes looked on helplessly and then towards her father's ship. "There's only one person that can help us, Sam. Let's go! We have no time!" 


	17. Expectations

"The rain doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon" Mercedes mumbled as she looked out the window. "Sam? Baby? Did you hear me?" She turned around to find Sam glued to the computer with his giant headphones attached to him. He was extremely focused and Mercedes couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Creeping up behind him and lifting one headphone, she whispered. "Whatcha watching?"

Sam jumped up slightly and chuckled, removing his headphones and wrapping one arm around his girlfriend's waist, bringing her to his lap. "Sorry baby. They're talking about Canon vs. Fanon when it comes to Marvel expectations. We have to go see Winter Solider. I think it's going to be amazing. Do you know what fanon means?"

Mercedes shook her head, trying not to laugh. "No idea, Sam."

Sam laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I can explain it to you."

"I'd like that baby. But first…" she kissed his forehead and stood up. "We need to figure out a way to take the garbage out without Barney attacking us." It had been two months and Barney the raccoon always found a way to terrorize Sam and Mercedes.

Sam groaned and searched for his slippers. "If I die, tell Blaine I'm sorry I've been stealing his subscription to Home and Garden…"

"That was you!?" Blaine shouted from the top of the stairs and Mercedes giggled.

"Goodnight, Blaine! You guys can argue tomorrow!"

"Fine. I want my magazines!" Blaine's voice echoed from afar.

"You gotta stop stealing that boy's things." Mercedes shot Sam a knowing look. "He's been missing his favorite hair gel for days." She arched an eyebrow and stared at Sam. "Fess up, Evans."

"I'm innocent" Sam playfully held his arms up in surrender. "So, when is Dr. Jones getting here?" He walked over to the kitchen and began tying up the bags.

Mercedes followed him in and leaned against the refrigerator. "Weeelllll…." he voice trailed and Sam looked up immediately.

"Mercedes…"

"I can't so no to him!

"Oh, Jesus. Barney the Raccoon isn't gonna kill me! Your dad will! It'll be Doc Oc syle…" He had a horrified look on his face and Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows.

"…the hell? Did you just call my daddy Dr. Octopus?"

"No?" Sam carded a hand through his hair and began pacing. "He doesn't even know about us."

"I mean…he does. It's not like we haven't dated before. We're just living together, now!" She laughed nervously. "Sam, he's gonna give us the third degree. We're gonna die."

"HAHA!" Blaine's voice echoed once more.

"Go to bed Blaine!" Sam and Mercedes shouted and laughed immediately after.

Mercedes opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate gelato they had purchased earlier. Sam opened the drawer behind him and pulled out two small spoons, sticking them both into the carton.

"So…what's the plan? Should I go buy a futon or something and stick it in Blaine's room? Until he leaves?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam." Mercedes took some gelato and had a taste. "I think we should tell my dad. Everything. We're living together, we're dating, we're happy."

"We're getting a dog…" Sam interjected hopefully.

"Now, I told you how I feel about that."

Sam groaned and grabbed some gelato. With his mouth full, he spoke. "I don't understand what's the big deal. The lease says we can have a pet. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've got this. I'm a dog whisperer!"

"Which is why Coco pissed on your chucks the other night."

"That dog is from hell!" Sam pointed to Mercedes with his spoon. "Our dog will be a little angel."

"Well, you can't possibly know that. But don't change the subject. I think, if we're really serious about doing this…you know…us then we should come clean to him. What do you think?"

"Mercedes…" Sam wrapped an arm around her and leaned in for a soft peck. "Mmm." he licked his lips and smirked. "I already told you. This is it for me. "

She nodded and smiled at how adorable he was. "He really does like you."

"What's not to like!" Sam teased and Mercedes giggled.

"But…absolutely no funny business while he's here."

Sam made a face and Mercedes burst out into laughter. "What is that?"

"It's my I can't believe there won't be any funny business, face."

Mercedes shook her head. "You're a damn mess. Those are the rules. Andd….if all goes well, we can go to the Shelter."

Sam couldn't contain his joy and jumped up. "Score! We're getting a puppy. That way I can train him."

She smiled widely. "Fine. But there are expectations. This is serious, Sam. We have to treat this dog like he's…our child." She tapped her foot against the Island and chewed the inside of her cheek out of fear of Sam freaking out. "Because he or she would be like another member of this family so we have to be responsible."

"Fine." Sam agreed to her relief. "Of course. Baby, why are you so worried?"

"I just…a pet is a pet, Sam. That's a pretty big step and I just want to make sure…"

Sam smiled, pulling her close and gazing into her worried eyes. "After all this time, you're still thinking things won't last?"

"Of course not…"

"Well, I've got a confession."

Mercedes looked up to hear what Sam had to say. "Hmm?"

"I wake up every morning next to the most beautiful girl in New York City and I ask God 'what did I do? How did I get so lucky'? Sometimes I can't believe we're even here after everything we've been through. But I'm sort of learning that I shouldn't question the good things. Just embrace them. I know you have your rules and I know that sometimes I'm not the easiest of roommates but we work and we're happy-the happiest we've been. I'm not going anywhere….you aren't either, right?" He was hiding a small smirk.

Mercedes smiled softly, dropping her gaze as her cheeks warmed up. "My daddy is going to fall in love with you all over again."

"Good." Sam wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly against her ear. "Because I'm too young to die."

"Sam!" Mercedes smacked his arm and laughed along with her loving boyfriend.


End file.
